


По ту сторону

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Blood, Dark, M/M, Minor Character Death, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хиджиката расследует серию таинственных убийств.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Хиджиката

Дождь лил уже несколько часов. Капли барабанили по крыше машины, стекали по окнам – городские огни сквозь плёнку воды казались размытыми цветными пятнами.  
Хиджиката прикрыл рот рукой, подавив зевок: спать хотелось зверски. Последняя неделя была не из лёгких, он чертовски устал. Завтра ему полагался выходной, но в последние рабочие сутки его всё же умудрились вытащить буквально из постели по вызову гражданской полиции.  
– Заместитель командующего, – негромко позвал Тэцуноске, – приехали.  
И правда, свет неоновых вывесок за окнами сменился на знакомое бело-красно-синее мигание.  
– Оставайся в машине, – бросил Хиджиката, толчком открыл дверь, натянул капюшон зимней формы на голову и выбрался наружу.  
Дождь обрушился на него, забарабанил по плотной водонепроницаемой ткани почти так же, как по крыше салона до этого. Хиджиката поморщился, сунул руки в карманы и направился к припаркованным у обочины патрульным машинам.  
Его увидели, и один из полицейских тут же поспешил навстречу.  
– Хиджиката-доно! Извините, что вызвали вас в такой час…  
Хиджиката его знал – шеф Торияма, им уже приходилось работать вместе. Человек он был опытный и не стал бы звонить в Шинсенгуми из-за ерунды.  
– Что тут?  
– Несколько убитых, судя по всему, из Джои, – отрапортовал Торияма. – Мы подумали, это больше в вашей компетенции.  
Он уже успел промокнуть до нитки. Капли дождя стекали по лбу, впитывались в ткань форменного хаори, а пышные усы намокли и обвисли – Торияма был похож на утопленника. Хиджиката стиснул челюсти, неимоверным усилием сдержав очередной зевок, и сказал:  
– Давайте посмотрим.  
Вход в узкий проулок между домами был оцеплен. Рядом лежал на боку опрокинутый мусорный бак, его содержимое вывалилось на землю и мокло под дождём, благоухая на всю округу.  
– Это наш патрульный, – словно извиняясь, сказал Торияма, – опрокинул, когда выходил оттуда. Там… нехорошо.  
Он приподнял жёлтую ленту, пропуская Хиджикату в проулок, и тут же шагнул следом.  
– Патрульный Томоока, обходя окрестности, услышал подозрительный шум из этого проулка, решил проверить, что там, и нашёл убитых.  
В узком пространстве между двумя заброшенными домами остро воняло мочой, голос Ториямы эхом отдавался от стен.  
– Шесть жертв, все – мужчины крепкого телосложения. Судя по всему, они устроили временное жильё в одном из пустых домов. Этот блок, всего несколько улиц, был предназначен под снос, но проект заморозили. Официально здесь никто не живёт, но бездомные и всякая мелочь из банд частенько ночуют в пустых домах. Мы бы и этих приняли за бомжей, если бы не мечи. В доме нашли футоны и запас консервов по меньшей мере на месяц – возможно, планировали теракт или скрывались. Мы думаем, у них возник конфликт с другой группировкой Джои, и в итоге получилась…  
Проулок кончился, и они оказались в крошечном заднем дворике, ярко освещённом переносными прожекторами. Торияма всё молчал, как будто не мог подобрать слов.  
– Резня, – закончил за него Хиджиката. 

Прямо у их ног лежал обезглавленный труп – Хиджиката едва не наступил на него. Задняя дверь дома напротив была открыта, три ступеньки вели во двор – если так можно назвать кусок земли метра полтора в ширину.  
– Другой выход есть?  
Торияма махнул рукой вправо:  
– Там дальше ещё один проулок, ведёт на соседнюю улицу.  
– Сколько, говорите, было футонов в их убежище?  
– Шесть. Нужна экспертиза, но по предварительным данным все они принадлежат убитым.  
– Ясно.  
Хиджиката выплюнул сигарету, тщательно затоптал. Неудивительно, что патрульному стало плохо: узкое пространство было завалено трупами. Кровь, смешавшись с дождём, затопила дворик, превратив его в озеро. Запах стоял отвратительный.  
– Ужасно, не так ли? – подал голос Торияма. – Мои люди к такому не привыкли. Разборки Джои – это просто не наш уровень.  
– Не было никаких разборок, – сказал Хиджиката. – Убийца справился с ними в одиночку.  
Он откинул полу плаща, положил руку на ножны, поддел цубу пальцем и шагнул вперёд. Под ногами мерзко хлюпнуло, кто-то из людей Ториямы ахнул.  
Осторожно перешагивая через трупы, Хиджиката прошёл в дальний конец двора: здесь действительно был ещё один проулок, узкий, тёмный и воняющий как выгребная яма.  
– Убийца пришёл отсюда, – сказал Хиджиката, поворачиваясь к остальным. – Каким-то образом ему удалось выманить жертв на улицу.  
Скорее всего, устроил шум у входной двери, может, даже поорал: «Это Шинсенгуми!» Хиджиката скрипнул зубами и продолжил:  
– Они выбежали через заднюю дверь, и тут-то он их ждал.  
Он сам проворачивал подобное множество раз, и сейчас картина произошедшего встала перед глазами, как наяву.  
– Сначала они замерли от неожиданности, но потом, сообразив, что перед ними всего один противник, осмелели.  
Убийца стоял и ждал, пока самый ретивый не нападёт на него первым, а потом…  
Меч вышел из ножен беззвучно и плавно, лезвие рассекло воздух с тугим свистом.  
– Хиджиката-доно! – Торияма почти вскрикнул. – Что вы делаете?!  
– Разве не видно? Провожу следственный эксперимент.  
Хиджиката опустил взгляд на труп у своих ног: его грудь была рассечена поперёк, в глубокой ране блестели кости.  
– Следующие напали вдвоём.  
Перешагнуть через труп не получилось бы, поэтому Хиджиката не спеша его обошёл. Время было: обескураженные внезапной гибелью товарища, Джои замешкались.  
– Первого он убил наповал, – не замедляя шаг, Хиджиката вскинул меч снизу вверх, – второму просто отрубил руку с оружием.  
Он перешагнул через отрубленную руку, всё ещё сжимавшую меч в скрюченных пальцах. Машинально поморщился – раненый должен был орать во весь голос.  
– Оставшиеся трое напали все вместе, но в узком пространстве только мешали друг другу.  
Хиджиката на секунду задумался.  
– Четвёртого он ударил ногой или ножнами.  
– Откуда вы знаете?  
– У него не было времени на что-то другое, потому что пятый уже замахнулся.  
Хиджиката сделал резкий выпад, насаживая невидимого противника на меч, и тут же развернулся всем корпусом.  
– Шестой решил, что это удачный момент, но убийца подставил под удар труп его товарища.  
Тело лежало лицом вниз, спина была располосована сильным ударом, но Хиджиката не сомневался: если перевернуть, станет видна и рана на груди.  
– Видите, как искромсаны края, – он слегка пнул тело носком ботинка, – меч застрял, и шестой пытался его вытащить.  
Кто-то издал сдавленный звук и, судя по топоту, поспешил прочь. Слабаки.  
– Но убийца оказался быстрее, – Хиджиката указал мечом на труп, привалившийся к измазанной кровью стене. – Отличный удар от плеча к поясу.  
– А четвёртый? – напомнил Торияма.  
– Точно. Он пытался сбежать, видите, тело лежит у самого проулка, но убийца догнал его и снёс голову. Вот и всё.  
Хиджиката едва не зевнул, но потом вспомнил.  
– А, ещё он вернулся к тому, с отрубленной рукой, и добил его. Всё вместе не заняло и пяти минут.  
Он улыбнулся и вбросил меч в ножны:  
– Чистая работа.  
Торияма ещё держал лицо, а вот остальные полицейские выглядели так, словно готовы были броситься наутёк. Кто-то пробормотал: «Самураи!», – то ли со страхом, то ли с отвращением.  
Хиджиката не стал выяснять, кто. Достаточно было того, что перед ним расступались.

Тэцуноске болтал с патрульными. Увидев начальство, он ссутулился, словно пытаясь стать как можно незаметнее, и поспешно юркнул на водительское сиденье.  
Хиджиката сел на пассажирское, скинул капюшон с головы, отряхнул мокрую чёлку – всё это время Тэцуноске сидел, вцепившись в руль и напряжённо выпрямившись, ожидая взбучки.  
– Поехали уже, – лениво сказал Хиджиката и наконец с наслаждением зевнул.  
– Заместитель командующего… – стоило дать малейшую слабину, как паршивец сразу осмелел, – так мы берём это дело?  
– Нет. Какой-то мечник в одиночку вырезал нескольких Джои. Нас это не касается.  
– А что если это хитокири? В одиночку аж шестерых!..  
Хиджиката упёрся затылком в подголовник, прикрыл глаза.  
– Всего шестерых. И хитокири действуют чище. Этот сильно рисковал.  
Или был абсолютно уверен в своих силах.  
Положа руку на сердце, Хиджикате всё это не слишком нравилось. Но если хвататься за каждое подозрительное дело, Шинсенгуми превратятся в Бюро добрых услуг.  
– Я тут… – Тэцу замялся, – поболтал с патрульными…  
Хиджиката тихо фыркнул. Устраивать выволочку было откровенно лень, а энтузиазм парня не мог не радовать.  
– Они говорят, это не первое такое дело. Уже дважды случалось подобное. Но до сих пор жертвами становились бездомные. Сначала он убил троих, потом пятерых – тоже в этом блоке.  
– Давно?  
– В течение последних двух недель.  
Хиджиката выругался про себя. Теперь понятно, почему Торияма пытался всучить им это дело. Серийные массовые убийства, ничего себе!  
Интуиция вопила, что так просто это оставить нельзя. Убийца был хорош, быстр и опытен. И он начал входить во вкус.  
Хиджиката устало потёр глаза и решил, что можно пойти на компромисс.  
– Тэцу.  
– Да!  
– Присматривай за этим делом. Если будут новые случаи, разузнай подробности и доложи.  
– Так точно!

На следующий день, в свой законный выходной, Хиджиката обнаружил себя перед входом в закусочную «Добрый вечер». Попытался вспомнить, как здесь оказался, и не смог. Ноги сами принесли.  
Хиджиката потоптался на месте, выругал себя за слабость и шагнул внутрь, приподняв серо-синие занавески над входом.  
Гинтоки сидел у стойки и о чём-то трепался с хозяином – как и ожидалось. В небольшом зале было шумно и людно, но место на лавке справа от Гинтоки пустовало. Хиджиката представил, как тот огрызался на каждого, кто хотел сесть рядом, и невольно улыбнулся.  
– Эй, здесь не занято? – спросил он, подойдя ближе и старательно гнусавя.  
– Занято! – буркнул Гинтоки, не оборачиваясь. – Мой друг сейчас блюёт в туалете, но скоро вернётся.  
– Да что ты говоришь, – процедил Хиджиката сквозь зубы.  
Гинтоки обернулся и заморгал с невинным видом:  
– Хиджиката-кун, какая неожиданность!  
Он уже успел выпить, это было видно по блестящим глазам, влажным губам, развязному тону.  
– Так что случилось с твоим другом? – ласково спросил Хиджиката.  
– Плохо стало бедняге. Но ты присаживайся, если хочешь, он, наверное, уже не вернётся.  
– Гин-сан, – пробормотал потрёпанного вида мужик в тёмных очках, – о каком друге ты говоришь?  
Гинтоки замер на мгновение, но тут же сориентировался:  
– А, вы же не знакомы. Это Хасегава-сан, бывший работник Министерства… какого-то министерства. А это Хиджиката-кун, босс толпы нахлебников, живущих за счёт бакуфу.  
– Трепло, – сказал Хиджиката, опёрся о плечо Гинтоки и перебрался через лавку.  
Гинтоки был горячий, как печка, особенно по контрасту с промозглой погодой на улице, поэтому – и только поэтому – убирать руку не хотелось.  
– Хиджиката-кун, купи нам выпить.  
Хиджиката, уже собравшийся заказать саке на всех, немедленно ощетинился:  
– Не помню, чтобы кто-то из вас был у меня на содержании!  
Гинтоки не смутился.  
– Да ты сам на содержании у простых работяг вроде нас с Хасегавой-саном! Верно я говорю?  
Хасегава промычал что-то неопределенное.  
– Одежда, еда, крыша над головой – это всё за счёт налогов, которые мы платим. Свой майонез ты жрёшь за наши денежки, а сам не хочешь возместить хоть немного, купив нам выпивку?  
– Сомневаюсь, что ты хоть раз в жизни заплатил налоги!  
Хиджиката затушил сигарету в пепельнице и тут же сунул в рот новую. В такие моменты он и правда не понимал, зачем проводит выходные с Гинтоки.  
– Мы возмещаем гражданам налоги, защищая их, – сказал он сквозь зубы.  
– О, – протянул Гинтоки, – так ты меня защищаешь, Хиджиката-кун?  
Его взгляд изменился, стал теплее, мягче, и Хиджиката забыл, что хотел сказать. Он мог не признавать этого вслух, но была как минимум одна причина проводить выходные с Гинтоки.  
– Эй, хозяин! – заорал Хасегава. – Саке сюда, наш друг платит!  
– Это кто сказал?!

– Куда мы идём?  
– Ко мне домой.  
Хиджиката с усилием оторвал взгляд от земли под ногами и сосредоточил его в некой точке перед собой. Действительно, было похоже на двери дома Гинтоки.  
– А дети?..  
Что, если рыжая застанет их за чем-нибудь неприличным? Хиджиката совсем не хотел нанести ребёнку тяжёлую психологическую травму… и отлёживаться в больнице с травмами физическими.  
– У Отаэ, – Гинтоки свободно взмахнул рукой и чуть не уронил на землю их обоих. – Я знаю, что делаю.  
Оставалось на это надеяться. Хиджиката нахмурился, силясь вспомнить что-то ещё.  
– А Хасегава-сан?  
Гинтоки остановился и посмотрел на него.  
– Какой Хасегава-сан?  
Хиджиката попытался объяснить, какой, и понял, что не помнит про Хасегаву ничего, кроме фамилии. Промучившись какое-то время, он разозлился: почему это он должен помнить о друзьях Гинтоки?!  
– Он же был с нами. В баре.  
Гинтоки заржал.  
– Да ты в хлам!  
– Ничего подобного!  
– Пьян в стельку.  
Гинтоки попытался открыть дверь, но не попал ключом в замочную скважину. Пять раз подряд.  
Хиджиката привалился к стене рядом с дверью, чтобы не мешать ему позориться. Мысли путались, едва ворочались в голове, огни фонарей сливались в одну мерцающую линию, Гинтоки чертыхался над ухом. Было хорошо.  
– Готово!  
Гинтоки с победным кличем распахнул двери, шагнул в прихожую, споткнулся обо что-то и упал. Хиджиката вошёл следом и окинул его взглядом, полным брезгливой жалости.  
– Да ты в хлам, – сказал он снисходительно.  
– Неправда! Я просто споткнулся в темноте, это нормально. А вот полицейскому так напиваться должно быть стыдно! Если заблюёшь мне пол, будешь всю жизнь за ущерб выплачива…  
Хиджиката наклонился и заткнул его единственным действенным способом.  
Губы у Гинтоки были влажные и мягкие, от него несло саке, и от этого кружилась голова. Из-за саке, не из-за губ, напомнил себе Хиджиката.  
А потом Гинтоки обнял его за плечи, обхватил ногами за талию, и голова закружилась уже по-настоящему. Целуясь, они перекатились по полу, и Хиджиката упёрся спиной во что-то. Что-то закачалось, загремело и обрушилось на него, хорошенько приложив по бедру и больно уколов.  
– Подставка для зонтиков, – сказал Гинтоки, глупо хихикая. – Ты живой?  
– Пойдём в комнату, – ответил Хиджиката. 

Дорогу он не запомнил – только что был дощатый пол прихожей, и вот уже татами в спальне Гинтоки.  
О том, чтобы разворачивать футон, и речи не было. Хиджиката не столько сел, сколько повалился на пол, притянул к себе Гинтоки и снова впился в его губы. Спьяну хотелось целоваться, целоваться и целоваться, как будто они были подростками. Гинтоки сначала с жаром отвечал, но потом закопошился и попытался отодвинуться – Хиджикате это не понравилось.  
– Да пусти, идиот. Дай раздеться.  
Раздеться было необходимо, это Хиджиката понимал, но отпустить Гинтоки казалось немыслимым. Не сейчас, когда его голос звучал прерывисто и хрипло, а губы были такими сладкими, словно их намазали мёдом. Липкий, тягучий мёд со вкусом саке.  
Хиджиката запустил пальцы в волосы Гинтоки, перебирая густые, тёплые, пружинящие под ладонями кудри, прижался лбом к его лбу и выдохнул, жмурясь. Это было слишком: слишком сильно, слишком открыто – он к такому не привык.  
Когда несколько месяцев назад они с Гинтоки впервые оказались в одной постели, Хиджиката думал, что это просто хороший способ снять напряжение с человеком, которому доверяешь. На вот это сладкое, привязчивое, сильное он не рассчитывал.  
Гинтоки неловко шарил между их телами, пытаясь раздеть обоих, дёргал за пояс, шелестел тканью. Хиджиката слушал, не отпуская его, не открывая глаз, не двигаясь. Под веками вспыхивали цветные пятна.  
– Всё нужно делать самому, – пожаловался Гинтоки и толкнул его в плечо, опрокидывая на спину.  
Крохотное окошко давало слишком мало света, и Хиджиката мог видеть только его силуэт, едва различимый на тёмном фоне, серебристый отсвет на волосах, матовый блеск глаз. Хиджиката медленно моргнул – казалось, что над ним склоняется не Гинтоки, не человек даже, а призрак. Или демон – голодный монстр с алыми глазами, пришедший, чтобы забрать его душу.  
– Где-то здесь была смазка, – Гинтоки засопел, шаря по полу. – Куда же я её… а, вот!  
«Я пьян», – с облегчением подумал Хиджиката.  
– Дай сюда.  
– Сам всё сделаю.  
– Ну да. Ты даже ключом в замочную скважину не попадаешь.  
Гинтоки тихо хмыкнул, а потом наклонился к его лицу и прошептал:  
– Эта скважина – особенная, Хиджиката-кун.  
От этих слов и интимного, дразнящего шёпота кровь прилила к лицу, а горло разом пересохло. Хиджиката открыл рот, но так и не смог ничего ответить, только облизал сухие губы.  
Гинтоки перекинул ногу через его бёдра и сел верхом. Ещё и поёрзал, сволочь. Звякнула крышечка на тюбике со смазкой, упала и покатилась. Гинтоки чертыхнулся, потом приподнялся и завёл руку за спину – Хиджиката не столько видел, сколько угадывал эти движения. Гинтоки недовольно цыкнул, выдохнул, снова поёрзал. И когда Хиджиката уже не мог это терпеть, вдруг накрыл его член ладонью.  
– Ого, да ты уже готов.  
Хиджиката был готов убивать.  
– Сейчас засну, – сказал он сухо.  
– Злой ты, Хиджиката-кун, – протянул Гинтоки. – Совсем не ценишь всё, что я делаю.  
И прежде чем Хиджиката успел ответить, приподнялся, подвинулся ближе и направил член в себя.  
Они охнули одновременно и оба замерли; Хиджиката не знал насчёт Гинтоки – сам он просто старался не дышать. Потом Гинтоки начал двигаться медленными короткими движениями – этого было недостаточно, совершенно недостаточно. Хиджиката потянулся, чтобы надавить ему на бёдра, но получил по рукам.  
Тогда он приподнялся на локте, дотянулся до его живота, погладил напряжённые мышцы, провёл ладонью вверх, до груди, чувствуя, как под рукой сильно и размеренно стучит сердце. Этого тоже было недостаточно, и Хиджиката оттолкнулся от пола, чтобы дотронуться до лица Гинтоки.  
– Ох, что же ты делаешь…  
Хиджиката сел прямо, притягивая его себе колени, накрыл пальцами закушенные губы, обвёл их по контуру – так было намного лучше. Гинтоки задышал чаще, поднялся на коленях и резко опустился, насадившись на него до упора. Кожа прижалась к коже, напряжённые соски потёрлись о грудь Хиджикаты, горячий член прижался к животу. Вот теперь было хорошо.  
Хиджикате хотелось целоваться, но Гинтоки обхватил его за плечи, прижался виском к виску, тесно-тесно, и это было даже лучше.  
Они почти не двигались: Гинтоки ритмично сжимал его изнутри, а Хиджиката гладил его по волосам, по мокрой спине с вздувшимися мышцами. Гинтоки что-то бессвязно бормотал над ухом, прикусывал шею, тыкался губами в плечо, и от этого становилось жарко. Жар стекал по телу, заставляя кости и мышцы плавиться, превращая их в желе или в мёд. Горячее, тягучее собиралось внизу живота, грело и обжигало.  
«Это алкоголь», – сказал себе Хиджиката, беспорядочно целуя Гинтоки в ухо, в висок, в шею, в волосы. Горячее и сладкое склеивало их тела, впаивало друг в друга, туманило голову. Было слишком хорошо – невыносимо. Хиджиката нащупал влажный от смазки член Гинтоки, сжал в кулаке, провёл по всей длине кверху, и этого оказалось достаточно. На руку плеснуло горячим, Гинтоки ахнул ему в ухо и сжал изнутри с такой силой, что Хиджиката кончил тоже.  
Они обмякли, тяжело дыша. Гинтоки навалился всем весом, и Хиджиката не опрокинулся назад только потому, что держался за него.  
– Хиджиката-кун, – пробормотал Гинтоки еле слышно, – ты…  
Он не договорил, замолчал, и Хиджиката не стал переспрашивать. Ладонь была перепачкана в тёплом, вязком и, наверное, сладком – он едва удержался, чтобы не попробовать. Было странно и немного страшно.  
«Это алкоголь, – упрямо повторил Хиджиката. – К утру всё пройдёт».  
В глубине души он знал, что это не так. 

Позднее они лежали рядом на футоне, восстанавливая дыхание. В доме топили плохо, и остывающий пот неприятно стягивал кожу. Нужно было пойти в ванную, но шевелиться не хотелось.  
– Интересно, – без капли интереса сказал Гинтоки, – что случилось с Хасегавой-саном?  
Хиджиката, выдохнул сигаретный дым и нахмурился.  
– С кем?  
Гинтоки заржал.  
– Ночью ты только о нём и говорил, а теперь не помнишь?  
– Не было такого!  
Гинтоки сосредоточенно потёр лоб.  
– Кажется, он заснул за стойкой. Это к лучшему – в закусочной тепло, он не заболеет, ночуя на улице.  
Больше всего Хиджикате сейчас хотелось принять душ, желательно вместе с Гинтоки. Ванна здесь была крошечная, но им двоим места хватило бы. И не только для мытья.  
Можно было бы выдавить побольше приторного клубничного геля на спину Гинтоки и провести мочалкой, с силой надавливая на вздувшиеся мышцы, бережно обводя косые полоски шрамов, массируя мыльными пальцами ложбинку над ягодицами. А потом, когда они оба, мокрые, разомлевшие, устали бы от прелюдии, можно было бы заняться сексом. Хиджиката представил себе это в мельчайших деталях: тихий плеск, шумное дыхание, струйки пара, понимающиеся от воды, привкус клубники на языке. Так спокойно, медленно, ни о чём не беспокоясь…  
– Кстати, о Хасегаве, – сказал он нехотя. – Он же бездомный? Скажи ему, чтобы был осторожнее.  
Гинтоки, валявшийся лицом в подушку, приоткрыл один глаз – взгляд оказался неожиданно цепким.  
– А что случилось?  
Хиджиката поколебался, потом пожал плечами. Он был не из тех, у кого язык развязывается в постели, но Гинтоки он рассказывал многое. Гинтоки мог помочь и нередко помогал. Да и если он просто станет держать ухо востро, вреда не будет.  
– Вчера я ездил на место происшествия – кто-то убил шестерых Джои…  
Гинтоки слушал не перебивая, прикрыв глаза, и в какой-то момент Хиджиката забеспокоился, уж не заснул ли он. Но стоило договорить, как Гинтоки подал голос:  
– Хасегаве-сану беспокоиться не о чем: этот парень больше не станет убивать бездомных.  
– Думаешь, теперь он понял, что убивать вооружённых людей веселее?  
– В точку.  
Глупо было спорить – Хиджиката и сам так считал.  
– Не знаешь, кто бы мог это сделать? Он хорош – в лёгкую уложил сразу шестерых.  
– Всего шестерых, – сказал Гинтоки, зевая. – В квартале Кабуки найдётся немало тех, кто на такое способен. А вот психов, нападающих на людей по ночам, у нас здесь обычно не водится.  
В том-то и была проблема: со времён войны в Эдо осталось немало опытных бойцов. Выяснить, кто из них слетел с катушек, будет не так-то просто. Хиджиката выдохнул дым и снова затянулся.  
– Если он продолжит нападать на Джои, Шинсенгуми придётся взяться за это дело. Тот ещё геморрой.  
Гинтоки выхватил сигарету у него прямо изо рта и смял её в кулаке.  
– Хватит травить невинных граждан никотином, идём лучше в душ, – он многозначительно поиграл бровями. – Если не боишься геморроя.  
– Пошёл ты!  
– Уже. Теперь твоя очередь.  
– А ты подсчёт ведёшь?  
– А ты против?  
Хиджиката не был против, и на этом спор прекратился.


	2. Кинтоки

В сёдзи деликатно постучали.  
– Хиджиката-сан, можно?  
Хиджиката оторвался от бумаг, потёр переносицу и сказал почти с облегчением:  
– Да. Заходи, Тэцу.  
Конец месяца, как всегда, принёс с собой оплату счетов, гору отчётов и проблемы с бюджетом – Хиджиката был рад любой передышке.   
Тэцуноске вошёл, аккуратно задвинул сёдзи и сел напротив, положив на колени какую-то папку. Как он ни старался выглядеть спокойным, его явно распирало.  
– Что? Новости от первого отряда?  
Сого отправился в рейд, а Хиджиката как дурак остался корпеть над бумажками. Он с удовольствием променял бы неспешную бумажную работу в тёплом кабинете на ожесточённый бой под пронизывающим ветром с превосходящими силами противника. Бухгалтерия никогда не была его сильной стороной.  
– Нет, – Тэцуноске поспешно замотал головой. – Помните про серийного убийцу? Ну, который в одиночку вырезал нескольких Джои, а до того убивал бездомных. Вы поручили мне отслеживать это дело.  
Он выглядел таким важным и при этом так волновался, что Хиджиката едва не фыркнул.  
– Да, припоминаю, – пришлось подпереть подбородок рукой, скрывая усмешку. – И что там?  
– Он снова появился! Убил пятерых бойцов Учимия-кай этой ночью.  
– Якудза.   
Стало не до смеха. Хиджиката полез за сигаретой, а Тэцуноске продолжил рассказывать:  
– Это случилось в чайном домике. Они сняли комнату, обслуга ничего подозрительного не заметила, а когда девушка зашла узнать, не нужно ли им чего, там были одни трупы.  
– Камеры слежения?  
– Камеры есть только на входе и на стоянке.  
– И у полиции нет версий?  
– Никаких.  
Хиджиката выдохнул дым, щурясь. Как он и думал: парень продолжил убивать, выбирая тех, кто мог оказать сопротивление. И он действительно впечатлял – даже захотелось оказаться на месте убийства, чтобы увидеть всё своими глазами. Но он переключился на бандитов, а значит, у Шинсенгуми не было причин заниматься этим делом.   
«И к лучшему», – напомнил себе Хиджиката. Им и без безумных гениальных мечников работы хватало.  
Тэцуноске явно считал иначе.  
– Я попытался наметить места убийств на карте, – он действительно вытащил карту Эдо из папки и начал раскладывать её на столе, прямо поверх документов. – Но ничего не получается. И связи между жертвами никакой – как и между датами убийств.  
– Так, – сказал Хиджиката резко, – ну-ка притормози.  
Когда он поручал Тэцу проследить за делом серийного убийцы, он делал это больше для себя, чтобы быть в курсе. Но парень слишком увлёкся, что могло оказаться опасным. Тэцу же ещё сосунок, а история дурно пахла, как ни посмотри. Нужно было остановить его, пока он не влип во что-нибудь.  
– Ты дорам пересмотрел? – Хиджиката сложил карту и пихнул её Тэцуноске в руки. – «Полиция Оэдо. Отдел нравов»? «Крутой Шухей. Правосудие по-киотски»?  
– Хиджиката-сан, – прошептал Тэцуноске, краснея, – сейчас никто не смотрит такие старые дорамы.  
И тут же вскинулся, уставившись на него преданным взглядом.  
– Но если вы рекомендуете, я обязательно…  
– Да нет же! – Хиджиката выщелкнул очередную сигарету из пачки, но курить не стал, посмотрел на Тэцуноске в упор. – Ты кое-чего не понимаешь. Хоть мы и зовёмся полицейскими, но мы – не детективы. Поиск улик, проверка алиби, перекрёстный допрос – всё это не про нас. Мы собираем информацию, выслеживаем террористов, а потом просто вламываемся и убиваем всех, кто окажет сопротивление. Понимаешь?   
Тэцуноске не ответил, только опустил голову и уставился на свои ладони, словно ничего интереснее в жизни не видел. Хиджиката вздохнул и продолжил мягче:  
– Ты же хочешь работать в Шинсенгуми?  
Тэцуноске молча кивнул.  
– Значит, выкинь всякую дурь из головы и работай так, как принято у нас. А это дело… забудь о нём.  
Теперь Тэцуноске решился на него посмотреть – вскинулся, глядя во все глаза:  
– Но как же…  
– Я думал, этот человек из Джои, – объяснил Хиджиката. – Но раз он убивает якудза, значит, для нас бесполезен. Пусть им занимается гражданская полиция, а у тебя полно своих обязанностей.  
Он скомкал пустую пачку и бросил её в ведро для бумаг.  
– Пойди, купи мне сигареты.  
– Есть!  
Мальчишку как ветром сдуло, а Хиджиката наконец щёлкнул зажигалкой и закурил. Он не любил врать своим людям, но для Тэцу и правда будет лучше держаться от этого тухлого дельца подальше.

На следующий день он отправился в квартал Кабуки.   
Сказал водителю ждать возле круглосуточного магазина, а сам свернул в переулок, немного попетлял между домов и вышел на узкую улочку, застроенную низкими деревянными домами. Широкая гофрированная дверь мастерской среди них сразу приковывала взгляд.   
Хиджиката небрежно постучал по железной обшивке и вошёл внутрь.   
– Сейчас! – крикнули в ответ, и Кинтоки выглянул из-за какой-то ржавой кучи металлолома.  
– О, Хиджиката-хан, давненько вас не было.  
– Нужна помощь, – ответил Хиджиката.  
Кинтоки кивнул.  
– Подождите, я руки вытру.  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, исчез где-то в недрах мастерской. Хиджиката потянулся было за сигаретами, потом вспомнил, что Кинтоки не разрешал курить здесь, и просто сунул руки в карманы плаща.  
Они с Кинтоки сотрудничали уже лет пять – почти всё время существования Шинсенгуми. Познакомились они, когда патрульная машина, на которой Хиджиката и Сайто преследовали Джои, заглохла посреди этой улицы.   
Хиджиката бессильно пинал колесо и сыпал проклятьями, когда услышал за спиной на редкость спокойный голос.  
– Извините, могу я помочь?  
Кинтоки стоял рядом в своём промасленном рабочем комбинезоне, слегка склонив голову к плечу, и улыбался так вежливо, что это было похоже на издевательство.  
– Я механик, – пояснил он, – давайте посмотрю вашу машину.  
Подвинул Сайто плечом, склонился над капотом, подкрутил там, что-то нахимичил здесь, и мотор завёлся как по волшебству.  
– Всё становится просто, если знать маленькие хитрости, – сказал он, улыбаясь.   
А потом вдруг понизил голос так, что слышать его мог только Хиджиката:  
– Например, если вы в конце улицы свернёте налево, а потом притормозите на втором перекрёстке, то, вполне возможно, сможете поймать неплохой улов.  
Сказав это, он тут же шагнул назад, вежливо поклонился и пошёл к своей мастерской, как ни в чём не бывало.  
Хиджиката секунду смотрел ему вслед с подозрением, а потом сказал Сайто свернуть налево в конце улицы. Время в любом случае вышло, но проверить слова странного механика стоило.   
Не притормози они на втором перекрестке, то столкнулись бы с машиной удиравших Джои лоб в лоб.  
Кинтоки ничуть не удивился, увидев Хиджикату на пороге своей мастерской на следующий день. Хиджиката тоже не стал ходить вокруг да около.  
– Откуда ты узнал?  
Кинтоки только пожал плечами:  
– Там просто некуда больше свернуть. Как я и сказал, нужно знать маленькие хитрости.  
– И почему ты решил помочь полиции?  
– Вы не полиция, – ответил Кинтоки, и это была его первая фраза, сказанная без улыбки. – Вы – Шинсенгуми, а я не люблю террористов.  
Объяснение не хуже прочих.  
Так они и начали сотрудничать. Шинсенгуми в ту пору не пользовались уважением даже у полицейских, а информация, которую предоставлял Кинтоки, была порой на вес золота. Работая с ним, Хиджиката попутно налаживал связи, создавая собственную сеть осведомителей, но Кинтоки всё равно оставался лучшим. Сейчас Хиджиката старался обращаться к нему реже, в исключительных случаях, зато всегда мог быть уверен, что в случае необходимости получит необходимую информацию по любому вопросу.   
Кинтоки был в курсе всего, от сплетен в торговых рядах до тайных переговоров якудза, никогда не пытался накрутить цену за свои сведения, да и просто поболтать с ним бывало приятно.   
Хиджиката поначалу пытался выяснить о нём что-нибудь – выходило, что он открыл мастерскую на этой улице незадолго до их встречи. Никто из соседей ничего не знал о его прежней жизни. Это, конечно, вызывало подозрения, да и сам Кинтоки – отлично сложённый, голубоглазый, золотоволосый – никак не вязался с этой заваленной железным хламом мастерской. Ему бы больше подошла работа в хост-клубе. Хиджиката однажды так и сказал, но Кинтоки отшутился, ловко переведя разговор на другое. Что ж, если он хотел держать своё прошлое в секрете, это было его право. Единственное, что имело значение, – он оставался самым ценным осведомителем Хиджикаты. 

– Извините, что заставил ждать, – Кинтоки вернулся, вытирая руки промасленной тряпицей.   
Хиджиката неопределённо хмыкнул.  
– Что это за махина?  
– Мотор.  
– От космического крейсера?  
Кинтоки вежливо засмеялся.  
Хиджиката помедлил, подбирая слова, и наконец спросил в лоб:  
– Слышал об убийстве в чайном домике?  
– Разумеется, весь квартал сейчас на ушах.   
– И что говорят? Кто стоит за этим?  
– Неизвестно, ходят слухи один нелепее другого, люди из Учимия-кай рыщут повсюду. Как бы не было войны группировок.  
Разборки якудза волновали Хиджикату в последнюю очередь.  
– Почему вы спрашиваете? – Кинтоки словно подслушал мысли. – Разве это дело для Шинсенгуми?  
– Месяц назад, – начал Хиджиката осторожно, – случилось нечто похожее. Кто-то убил шестерых Джои в заброшенном доме.  
Кинтоки задумался.  
– Да, – сказал он наконец, – припоминаю. Думаете, эти убийства связаны?  
– Я знаю, что их совершил один и тот же человек. Мне нужно знать больше.  
– Что именно? – теперь Кинтоки смотрел внимательно и остро.  
– Всё, что сумеешь выяснить, – Хиджиката сделал паузу и добавил: – Я тебе доверяю.  
Он всего лишь сказал, что думал, но Кинтоки вдруг просветлел и заулыбался уже по-настоящему. Без своей фальшивой вежливой маски он выглядел привлекательнее и как-то человечнее, что ли. Захотелось похлопать его по плечу и позвать выпить вместе.  
– Какого хрена? – спросили от дверей.  
У входа в мастерскую стоял Гинтоки и смотрел на них с такой смесью удивления и злости, что Хиджикате стало немного не по себе.  
– А, Саката-сан, – легко сказал Кинтоки, – вы за своим скутером? К сожалению, я с ним ещё не закончил, вы не могли бы зайти позже.  
Гинтоки выругался, развернулся и ушёл. Хиджиката едва удержался от того, чтобы не окликнуть его или, того хуже, не пойти следом.  
– Кажется, расстроился, – вздохнул Кинтоки. – Хиджиката-хан…  
Хиджиката наконец перестал пялиться Гинтоки вслед и обернулся.  
– Приходите завтра к этому времени – я разузнаю, что смогу, но кое-что я могу сказать уже сейчас.  
– Что? – Хиджиката подобрался, временно забыв о дурацком поведении Гинтоки.  
– Те якудза – все в Кабуки знали, куда они собираются. Они сначала кутили в баре, потом поехали в чайный домик. Распевали песни и задирали прохожих по пути. У одного из них был день рождения.  
Информация была не слишком важной, но кое-что всё же значила. Хиджиката поблагодарил и вышел на улицу. Малодушно огляделся по сторонам, но Гинтоки уже и след простыл. Пришлось возвращаться к машине.

В течение следующего дня у Хиджикаты и минуты свободной не было, поэтому к мастерской Кинтоки он подошёл уже вечером. Железная дверь была низко опущена, наверное, из-за ветра, и, когда Хиджиката наклонился, чтобы поднять её, до него донеслись голоса.  
Точнее, голос Гинтоки.  
– …его память!  
Хиджиката так и замер: в голосе Гинтоки звучала ярость.  
– Немного, – ответил Кинтоки. – Мне ведь нужно как-то зарабатывать на жизнь.  
Гинтоки выругался.  
– Почему старик об этом не позаботился? Он что, совсем в маразме?!  
– Не стоит так нервничать из-за ерунды, – сказал Кинтоки хладнокровно. – Лучше подумай, что ещё я могу с ним сделать.  
Стало тихо, а потом раздался звук удара и звон, как будто что-то железное упало с высоты. Гинтоки его ударил? Да что с ним творится?!  
Послышались тяжёлые шаги – Хиджиката инстинктивно метнулся в сторону и отступил за угол дома. Дверь поднялась с оглушительным лязгом, Гинтоки вышел на улицу и, быстро шагая, прошёл мимо него, не заметив в сумерках. Лицо его было мрачным и злым – Хиджикате редко приходилось видеть Гинтоки в таком состоянии. Обычно это были моменты смертельной опасности, противостояния врагам. Что же случилось сейчас?  
Хиджиката постоял, глядя вслед одинокой фигуре, потом вышел из своего убежища и заглянул в мастерскую.  
Кинтоки сидел на корточках и собирал рассыпавшиеся по полу инструменты.  
– Хиджиката-хан? Я уже не ждал вас сегодня.  
– Что здесь происходит? – спросил Хиджиката сквозь зубы.  
– А, вы встретили Сакату-сана… – Кинтоки покачал головой. – Это так сразу не объяснишь.  
Он выпрямился, уложил инструменты на верстак, рассеяно вытер ладони о комбинезон.  
– Саката-сан помог мне однажды. Сильно помог: он устроил меня работать к одному мастеру, настоящему гению. Благодаря этому я смог найти своё место в жизни… Но Саката-сан с тех пор считает, что отвечает за меня, заходит проверить, как я живу, заботится обо мне.  
– Мне показалось, вы одногодки.  
Кинтоки только развёл руками. Хиджиката машинально оглядел мастерскую, сопоставляя его рассказ с подслушанным разговором. Увидел в углу скутер Гинтоки – странно, что вчера не заметил.  
– Но почему он так разозлился?  
– Сакате-сану не нравится, что я работаю на полицию.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на Кинтоки выразительно, тот неловко засмеялся и потёр затылок.  
– Ладно, не стоило и пытаться. Конечно, дело не в полиции. Я думаю, вы и сами понимаете – дело в вас.  
Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга, потом Хиджиката дёрнул плечом и сказал резче, чем собирался:  
– Узнал что-нибудь?  
Кинтоки – словно какой-то переключатель повернули – заулыбался и снова стал похож на манекен из магазина модной одежды.  
– Кое-что. Для начала про тех Джои, убитых осенью. Никто по этим ребятам плакать не стал – они называли себя Джои, но сами только и делали, что вымогали деньги у торговцев. Один лавочник осмелился дать им отпор – его избили так, что он до сих пор лежит в больнице. Сам Кацура Котаро объявил, что эти шестеро должны быть наказаны, как позорящие дело Джои. Они сбежали в заброшенный блок не от хорошей жизни, а потому что за ними охотились, и никто во всём Кабуки не дал бы им приют.  
Хиджиката кивнул, принимая к сведению. Неведомый убийца считал себя защитником угнетённых? Или предпочитал убивать тех, у кого не найдётся защитников?  
– Я выяснил, что в этом году были ещё два похожих случая: погибли несколько бездомных.  
– Пока что ты не сказал ничего, что не знает полиция.  
– Пока что, – многозначительно ответил Кинтоки.  
– Ну?  
Кинтоки ждал. Хиджиката фыркнул, достал из кармана пачку купюр – собственных, между прочим, – и показал ему.  
– Были ещё случаи, – сказал Кинтоки. – В предыдущие годы.  
– Ты уверен?  
Кинтоки такой оскорбительный вопрос проигнорировал.  
– Бездомные, мелкие бандиты – всякие отбросы. По несколько человек за раз – все убиты мечом.  
Хиджиката в волнении достал пачку сигарет, сжал в кулаке.  
– Как часто?  
– Два-три раза в год, на протяжении последних пяти лет. – Кинтоки тут же поправился: – По крайней мере, это то, что мне известно. Возможно, убийства случались и раньше. И чаще. Не курите, пожалуйста, здесь есть керосин.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на сигарету, которую уже почти сунул в рот, и убрал её в карман.  
– Почему вас это интересует, Хиджиката-хан? – вкрадчиво спросил Кинтоки. – Это ведь дело для обычной полиции, не для вас.  
– Считай, что это личное, – Хиджиката протянул ему деньги. – Продолжай собирать сведения. Если узнаешь ещё что-нибудь – звони.  
Убийца практиковал своё чёрное дело уже долгое время – нескольких убийств в год ему, судя по всему, хватало. Не было никаких причин считать, что на этом он не успокоится, но опыт и инстинкты подсказывали: он убьёт снова.   
Хиджиката думал об этом весь вечер – проще было думать о психе с мечом, чем о Гинтоки.  
Вспоминая о нём, Хиджиката начинал чувствовать себя как неверная жёнушка, которую не вовремя вернувшийся муж застукал с любовником. После таких мыслей хотелось помыть мозг с мылом. А ещё лучше – хорошенько набить кое-кому морду. Чем больше Хиджиката думал об этом, тем больше злился – звонить Гинтоки или пытаться с ним встретиться, чтобы объясниться, он не стал. 

Прошло больше двух недель, прежде чем Кинтоки позвонил. Хиджиката не ждал звонка, но и не удивился ему – интуиция не подвела и на этот раз.  
– Я ничего не узнал про убийцу, – Кинтоки говорил сухо, по-деловому. – Но в Кабуки сегодня случилось кое-что, что, возможно, вам пригодится. Появилось несколько ронинов, по их словам – из Киото. Они зацепились с местными, одному парню порезали руку. К счастью, вокруг было много людей, и дальше дело не зашло.   
– Сколько их?  
– Восемь. У них не было денег на гостиницу, поэтому они ночуют в заброшенном блоке, я не знаю, где именно.   
Кинтоки помолчал и добавил очевидное:  
– Если ваш убийца ещё не устал убивать, то они – подходящая добыча для него.  
– Понял, – сказал Хиджиката. – Спасибо.  
Он мог связаться с Ториямой и поделиться информацией или же ничего не предпринимать. В конце концов, Хиджиката пошёл на сделку сам с собой и приказал десятому отряду патрулировать заброшенный блок на окраине Кабуки под предлогом анонимной информации о сборище Джои.   
Наверное, стоило на этом успокоиться. Наверное, срываться из казарм в двенадцатом часу ночи было не очень умно. Но беспокойство зудело под кожей, подталкивая сделать что-то, не оставаться в стороне.   
Причина была даже не в принципах, не в желании кого-то защитить. Мысль о талантливом мечнике, убивающем по ночам, будоражила кровь. Как охотник не может усидеть дома, зная, что где-то в лесу бродит зверь-людоед, так Хиджиката не мог сидеть сложа руки, позволив этому зверю в человеческом обличье оставаться на свободе.  
Он припарковал машину в начале улицы, заглушил мотор и выбрался наружу.   
Декабрь выдался на редкость холодным, ветер пронизывал до костей – не спасала ни зимняя форма, ни перчатки. Хиджиката сунул руки поглубже в карманы и медленно пошёл вдоль домов с заколоченными окнами. Миновав три перекрёстка, можно было попасть в квартал Кабуки – мастерская Кинтоки находилась в десяти минутах ходьбы. Там были жизнь, шум и свет. Здесь же царили темнота и запустение. Фонари могли похвастать разве что разбитыми лампами, и единственным источником света была луна. Хиджиката поравнялся с простенком между домами, заглянул в узкое тёмное пространство, потом обернулся назад: в конце улицы проехала машина – непонятно, патрульная или нет.   
И в этот момент он услышал крик.   
Короткий, почти сразу оборвавшийся хрипом, но Хиджикате и этого хватило. Он бросился через улицу, двинул ногой по двери и едва удержал равновесие – с виду заколоченная, она поддалась неожиданно легко. Хиджиката ввалился внутрь и замер в тёмном коридоре.  
В глубине дома что-то упало, и он метнулся на звук, пробежал через две комнаты, ещё один коридор. Услышал новый крик – прямо за стеной – и пнул фусума, опрокидывая перегородки.   
Темно было, хоть глаз выколи. Хиджиката сделал шаг, сжимая рукоять меча, и споткнулся обо что-то. Тут же напротив зашуршало, хлопнула створка – кто-то выбежал из комнаты. Хиджиката ринулся следом, несколько раз споткнувшись, едва не упав, опёрся о стену, влип рукой во что-то мокрое, нетерпеливо отряхнулся и выскочил в коридор.   
Беглеца он не увидел – услышал топот ног и бросился следом. В том, что это убийца, Хиджиката не сомневался, так же, как не сомневался в том, что влага на его ладони – кровь.   
Рядом. Он был совсем рядом. Хиджиката кубарем слетел по ступенькам и наконец оказался на улице, опять опаздывая, – быстрая тень метнулась за угол дома.   
Это был узкий проулок, заваленный мусором и какими-то досками. Воняло здесь, словно в общественном туалете, – так оно, скорее всего, и было. Что-то прошмыгнуло под ногами: то ли кошка, то ли крыса такого же размера – Хиджиката, ни на что не обращая внимания, протиснулся между вонючих стен.  
Не было слышно ничего, кроме собственного дыхания. А что, если убийца ждёт его у выхода? Не сбавляя шага, он выхватил меч, сжал рукоять обеими руками и выбежал из проулка, готовый бить или отразить удар.  
И едва не сшиб с ног Гинтоки.

Тот был такой же взмыленный, тяжело дышащий, как сам Хиджиката, и со своим боккеном в руках. Какого чёрта он здесь забыл?  
– Какого чёрта ты здесь забыл?! – выпалил Гинтоки.  
– Это мой вопрос!   
Хиджиката быстро огляделся – они стояли на узкой дорожке утоптанной земли между домами.   
– Никого здесь не видел?  
– Нет.  
Хиджиката ругнулся и пихнул его в плечо:  
– Проверь там.  
– Я не твой подчинённый! – возмутился Гинтоки, но послушно пошёл, куда сказали.  
Хиджиката повернулся к нему спиной и пошёл влево. На эту тропинку выходили задние стены домов, большинство из них стояли плотно друг к другу, но между некоторыми оставалось узкое пространство, где мог протиснуться человек, – через один такой проулок Хиджиката и попал сюда. А значит, убийца мог свернуть в любой из них и выбраться на улицу. Минутное промедление всё решило.  
Хиджиката поплутал немного и вернулся в дом. Гинтоки уже был здесь – он нашёл и зажёг свечу, и её колеблющийся свет тускло освещал комнату. Нет – место преступления.   
Комната была завалена трупами – судя по бардаку и валявшимся на полу мечам, жертвы успели схватиться за оружие. Но против этого противника у них не было шанса.  
Хиджиката оглядел скомканные футоны, брызги на выцветших перегородках, лужи крови на полу, в которые он наверняка наступал, пока бежал через комнату, и прикусил губу от разочарования.  
– Чёрт, я же был с ним в одной комнате, ещё немного – и схватил бы.  
Гинтоки посмотрел на него с интересом.  
– Так что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Работа у меня здесь, – огрызнулся Хиджиката и осёкся.  
– Ах, рабооота… – протянул Гинтоки со странной интонацией. – Всё работаешь и работаешь, трудоголик.  
Его голос звучал хрипло, низко, глаза странно блестели. Хиджиката некстати вспомнил, что они не виделись всё это время, с того случая в мастерской. А потом Гинтоки толкнул его к стене, навалился, вжимаясь всем телом, и поцеловал жестоко и жадно, раздвигая губы языком, впиваясь пальцам в плечи.  
«Надо связаться с Харадой, – отстранённо подумал Хиджиката. – Надо вызвать гражданскую полицию». Воздуха не хватало, то ли от удара о стену, то ли от того, что Гинтоки тёрся бёдрами о его пах, и стоял у него каменно.  
От Гинтоки несло кровью, от самого Хиджикаты, наверное. тоже. Здесь всё пропахло кровью и смертью, но они-то были живые, и адреналин всё ещё бурлил, не находя выхода.   
«Не на месте же преступления», – успел подумать Хиджиката. А потом Гинтоки сжал его член через ткань брюк, и мыслей не стало.  
Хиджиката подался бёдрами навстречу умелым сильным движениям, расслабился, прижавшись затылком к стене. Гинтоки спешил, возился с ремнём, дёргая не в ту сторону, – ждать его не хватало терпения.  
– Дай я сам.  
Гинтоки помедлил, словно сомневаясь, но всё же отодвинулся. Хиджиката быстро распустил ремень, дёрнул молнию на ширинке – Гинтоки тут же полез ему в трусы.  
– Да подожди ты!  
Он не ответил, только глянул диковато исподлобья, от этого тёмного, почти звериного взгляда Хиджикате стало жарко до испарины. Он расстегнул штаны Гинтоки, высвободил налившийся кровью член – собственный стояк уже натягивал ткань трусов – и бездумно облизнулся. Гинтоки облизнулся тоже, зеркальным отражением, потом расставил ноги шире и упёрся руками в стену по обе стороны от головы Хиджикаты. Уголки его губ кривились в ухмылке, а в глазах была непонятная злость и голод – такой сильный, неприкрытый, что Хиджикате кровь ударила в голову. Он стащил перчатку, бросил на пол, шагнул вперёд, почти вплотную прижавшись к Гинтоки, обхватил оба члена ладонью и сжал.  
Гинтоки охнул, стиснул зубы так, что на скулах сжались желваки, но взгляд не отвёл.   
Он как будто хотел что-то доказать, бросал вызов, а Хиджиката никогда не уклонялся от вызовов. И он тоже был зол, ещё как зол. За то, что Гинтоки вздумал ревновать, за то, что Гинтоки считал его… кем, чёрт возьми, он его считал, раз приревновал к первому встречному?! Злость смешалась с возбуждением – Хиджиката оскалился, впившись взглядом в бешеные тёмные глаза, и начал дрочить им обоим.  
Ощущения от грубых мозолей на руке и нежной кожи чужого члена были яркими, необычными, а взгляд Гинтоки делал их ещё сильнее. Хиджиката двигал рукой всё быстрее, щурясь, сцепив челюсти от злости, не видя ничего, кроме лица напротив, а потом Гинтоки вдруг опустил руку на его пальцы, накрыл кулак ладонью и стиснул. Этого оказалось достаточно им обоим.   
Хиджиката вздрогнул, глотая вскрик, прикусывая щёку изнутри, Гинтоки кончил вслед за ним. Ни один из них не отвёл взгляд.

– Чёрт, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Собственный голос казался незнакомым, сорванным.  
– Чёрт. Ты хренов псих, обязательно было делать это рядом с трупами?!  
Гинтоки тихо засмеялся и привалился к его плечу.  
– Ну и что, наоборот, заводит… Я бы хотел, – его губы двигались, задевая шею, горячее дыхание обжигало, – заняться сексом сразу после боя. Завалить тебя прямо на трупы и трахнуть.  
По телу прокатилась горячая волна, волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Хиджиката прикрыл глаза, сглотнул – такими темпами они зайдут на второй раунд.   
– Глупости, – сказал он невнятно, – это я бы тебя трахнул.  
Гинтоки моргнул – ресницы пощекотали шею.  
– Джанкен?  
Хиджиката представил, как они стоят посреди поля боя и кидают на пальцах, чтобы выяснить, кто сверху, и фыркнул.   
– Скучный ты, Хиджиката-кун, – протянул Гинтоки и отстранился.  
– Зато с тобой не соскучишься. Что ты здесь делал?  
Гинтоки пожал плечами.  
– Эти ребята, – он небрежно кивнул в сторону мёртвых тел, – наследили сегодня, и старуха попросила меня поговорить с ними. Ну, знаешь, они же были не местные, такой город, как Эдо, им не подходил. Я бы мог подсказать, куда им лучше отправиться, посоветовать номер автобуса…  
– Дальше что?  
– Мне сказали, что они ночуют где-то здесь. Я свернул с улицы в проулок, когда услышал, как кто-то бежит со всех ног. Я подумал, что им стало известно о моём визите, и они сваливают. Ведь моя слава летит впереди меня, даже сосунки из Киото знают, что со мной лучше не связываться.  
– Трепло, – сказал Хиджиката беззлобно.  
Гинтоки улыбнулся, легко, уголками губ – совсем как раньше, и Хиджиката разом забыл и о трупах рядом, и о том подслушанном разговоре. Вообще обо всём забыл, кроме того, что соскучился по нему.   
– У тебя кровь на рукаве, – сказал он, просто чтобы немного прийти в себя.   
Гинтоки посмотрел на измазанный рукав юкаты и разразился причитаниями.  
– Вот чёрт, в темноте не заметил! А у Шинпачи выходной завтра, это что же, мне самому застирывать?  
Нытьё немного разогнало туман в голове, и Хиджиката наконец отлепился от стены, заправил рубашку в штаны, застегнул ширинку.   
– Проваливай уже, если не хочешь быть свидетелем по делу.  
Гинтоки бросил на него томный взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц.  
– Я не против поиграть в сыщика и бандита.  
– Так расследование не я веду, дубина.  
– А, – Гинтоки разом перестал валять дурака, – тогда я сваливаю.  
Он развернулся к выходу, сделал шаг…  
– Как насчёт выходных? – сказал Хиджиката ему вслед.   
Гинтоки даже не обернулся, только поднял руку в прощальном жесте, но Хиджиката прекрасно знал, что это означает согласие.


	3. Гинтоки

Когда Хиджиката пришёл в «Добрый вечер», там было людно и шумно, как всегда по субботам. За стойкой сидели посетители, но Гинтоки среди них не было – он обнаружился за столиком у стены.  
– Не нашлось свободных мест? – спросил Хиджиката, подходя.  
Гинтоки поднял голову и окинул его мутным взглядом.  
– А, Оогуши-кун.  
– Что? – не понял Хиджиката.  
Во взгляде Гинтоки не было и намёка на эмоции.  
– Шутка, – объяснил он похоронным тоном, – присаживайся.  
Хиджиката нахмурился, но отодвинул стул и сел.   
Что-то было не так. С Гинтоки что-то было не так. Из него как будто выкачали всю энергию, и это не имело ничего общего с его обычным полулетаргическим состоянием. Хотелось спросить, что случилось, но Хиджиката подавил этот порыв на корню. Он же Гинтоки не мамочка и не жена, чтобы кудахтать над ним.   
Вместо этого он помахал рукой хозяину, достал сигареты, закурил – не переставая усиленно соображать. Что-то случилось с детьми или со старухой из бара?  
– А где Хасегава-сан? – он решил начать издалека.  
Гинтоки равнодушно пожал плечами:  
– Кто знает. Давно его не видел.  
У него были глаза и голос смертельно уставшего человека… или смертельно больного. Хиджиката начал беспокоиться всерьёз.  
– Что…  
– Хочу спросить, – перебил Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката застыл с открытым ртом, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо.   
– О чём?  
– Что у тебя с Кинтоки?  
Так. Ситуация начала проясняться.   
Взгляд Гинтоки сделался пронзительным и испытующим, как будто он был следователем, а Хиджиката – преступником.   
– Он мой информатор, – сказал Хиджиката ровно и сам восхитился – насколько спокойно это прозвучало.  
Гинтоки захихикал.  
– Ах, информааатор… Ну да, он спец по части информации.  
«Охренеть, – отстранённо подумал Хиджиката, – сцена ревности».   
Когда-то он считал, что их с Гинтоки отношения – не более чем секс по дружбе. Потом оказалось, что всё зашло немного дальше, чем планировалось. И он вынужден был признать – глубоко в душе, – что ему это даже нравится.  
Но он никогда не думал, что однажды докатится и до такого. Словно они были юной парочкой, держащейся за ручки и планирующей совместную жизнь. И самое худшее – ему, судя по всему, досталась девчачья роль.   
– И давно вы, – Гинтоки многозначительно подвигал бровями, – сотрудничаете?  
Кулаки сжались сами собой. Хиджиката посмотрел на свои руки, на побелевшие от усилия костяшки и с некоторым трудом заставил себя разжать пальцы.  
– Уже много лет.  
– Вот оно как, – сухо сказал Гинтоки.  
Врезать ему хотелось нестерпимо. «Ну давай, – подумал Хиджиката, – скажи ещё что-нибудь, и я тебя так отделаю…»  
Но Гинтоки молчал, подперев рукой щёку и глядя куда-то ему за плечо.  
– Я расскажу тебе про Кинтоки, – сказал он вдруг таким усталым тоном, что Хиджиката даже почти перестал злиться. – Он – худший друг.   
– Кто?  
– Худший друг. Тот, кто всегда рядом, чтобы подтолкнуть тебя, когда ты оступишься. Вот представь… Допустим, ты любишь выпить – ничего особенного, но жене не нравится. И однажды она закатывает скандал, берёт детей и грозит уйти к маме. И ты клянёшься, что больше никогда, ни капли. Потому что ты любишь жену и детей, регулярный секс и домашнюю еду.   
Ты держишь слово, не пьёшь, не куришь и ведёшь здоровый образ жизни. Довольная жена осваивает новые рецепты и позы, дети ходят в школу. «Папа, папа, посмотри, я нарисовал нашу семью!». Тебя повышают на работе, и вы берёте кредит на машину. Вот она, идеальная жизнь. А потом приходит он и уговаривает тебя выпить за трёхсотлетие династии Токугава.  
Всего по стопке. И за Токугава. Кто же откажется. И ты пьёшь с ним, за грёбаных Токугава, за юбилей компании, за здоровье его кошки – и уже не можешь остановиться. Жена уходит и говорит детям, что их папа улетел в космос. С работы тебя выгоняют, ты лишаешься дома, но тебе всё равно – ты не можешь думать ни о чём, кроме саке. И вот уже ты на дне, никому не нужный, как какой-нибудь мадао. Таков Кинтоки, тот, кто может разрушить любую идеальную жизнь.  
– Зачем ему это?   
Гинтоки моргнул, словно только сейчас вспомнил, что не один.  
– Не знаю. Может быть, ему нравится разрушать жизни. А может быть, он надеется, что твоя жена уйдёт к нему.  
Хиджиката ему врезал. От души так – костяшки засаднило, зато сразу стало легче. Он и так слишком долго терпел.  
Гинтоки опрокинулся назад вместе со стулом, но не упал – упёрся в стену. На скуле проступало алое пятно, зато взгляд стал хоть немного осмысленным, полным невероятного изумления. Первая живая эмоция за весь вечер, с удовольствием отметил Хиджиката.   
В баре на секунду стало тихо, но потом все продолжили разговаривать как ни в чём не бывало: к ним здесь привыкли.  
Гинтоки пощупал скулу, потом встал, постоял, глядя в сторону. Хиджиката ждал чего угодно, даже ответного удара, но вместо этого Гинтоки сказал:  
– Держись от Кинтоки подальше. Этот парень опасен, уж поверь.  
И ушёл.   
– Хиджиката-сан, – неуверенно сказал хозяин, – я принёс ваше саке, но, наверное, оно не пригодится.  
– Глупости, – сказал Хиджиката сквозь зубы. – Саке сейчас будет как нельзя кстати.

Напился он в хлам – хозяину пришлось звонить в штаб, и Кондо-сан приехал на патрульной машине, чтобы забрать его. Проспавшись и восстановив в памяти произошедшее, Хиджиката разозлился. На себя за слабость, на Гинтоки – за всё остальное. Похмелье несколько мешало ясности мысли, и он решил, что нужно найти Гинтоки, набить ему морду, и на этом – всё. Позже, когда голова перестала напоминать гудящий колокол, он внёс в этот план некоторые коррективы. Найти Гинтоки и поговорить с ним, а потом уже принимать решения.   
Этот простой план оказался абсолютно неосуществим. Гинтоки перестал приходить в «Добрый вечер» и в другие места, где они обычно встречались. Больше того – он как будто точно знал, где появится Хиджиката, и избегал его. Если раньше достаточно было пройтись по кварталу Кабуки, чтобы наткнуться на него, то теперь, сколько бы Хиджиката ни высматривал в толпе знакомую светлую фигуру, Гинтоки нигде не было. Осторожно расспросив общих знакомых, Хиджиката выяснил, что он в последнее время вообще мало появляется на людях.   
Всё это раздражало… и заставляло слегка беспокоиться. Конечно, проще всего было бы прийти в Ёрозую, но этот вариант Хиджиката даже не рассматривал.  
Вместо этого он пошёл в мастерскую Кинтоки. Зачем, он и сам не знал. То, что рассказал Гинтоки, казалось сильно преувеличенным пьяным бредом – Хиджиката держал это в памяти, но не слишком верил.   
Кинтоки возился с очередной железной хреновиной устрашающего вида.  
– Хиджиката-хан? Что-то случилось?  
– Да нет, – неопределённо ответил Хиджиката, машинально оглядываясь.  
Скутера Гинтоки нигде не было видно, да и неудивительно – сколько времени прошло.  
– Я могу чем-то помочь?  
Кинтоки смотрел вопросительно и так открыто, что все сомнения, вызванные рассказом Гинтоки, поблекли. Хиджиката взглянул ему в глаза и сказал совсем не то, что собирался:  
– Давай выпьем.

Кинтоки согласился. И у него нашлось саке.   
«Какая удача», – мрачно подумал Хиджиката, следуя за ним во внутренние помещения.  
– На кухню не пойдём, – сказал Кинтоки, указывая путь по тёмному коридорчику, – там одно машинное масло. Вы не против спальни?   
Он обезоруживающе улыбнулся и признал:  
– По правде говоря, это единственная комната.  
Хиджиката заверил, что не против, и оглядел крошечную каморку, в которой с трудом умещались платяной шкаф и кровать в европейском стиле. Другой мебели здесь не было, и Хиджиката, пожав плечами, сел на кровать.   
– Извините, что так тесно, – Кинтоки вернулся с саке. – У меня тут нечасто бывают гости.  
Он сел на кровать, как и Хиджиката, и поставил между ними поднос. Ловко откупорил бутылку, разлил саке по пиалам – все движения были точными и красивыми. Хиджиката бездумно следил за его руками, голыми по локоть: короткие золотистые волоски, широкие запястья мечника… или человека, занимающегося тяжёлым физическим трудом.  
– Ваше здоровье, – сказал Кинтоки с улыбкой.  
Хиджиката молча отсалютовал, и они выпили. Саке прокатилось по горлу тёплой волной.  
– Про вашего убийцу пока ничего не слышно, – Кинтоки уже снова наполнял пиалы.  
– Думаешь, залёг на дно?  
– Вряд ли. Не похоже, чтобы потуги полиции могли его испугать, – Кинтоки задумчиво покачал пиалу в руке. – Может, его цикл подошёл к концу.  
Хиджиката прищурился. Перед глазами всё слегка плыло, самую малость, – казалось, что волосы Кинтоки сияют электрическим золотым светом.  
– Цикл?  
– Ну, понимаете, убийцы ведь бывают разные. Есть те, кто знает, что делает, но не может или не хочет остановиться. Но есть и другие. Те, кто понятия не имеет, что творит. Это как раздвоение личности: в человеке уживаются добродушный отец семейства и маньяк, убивающий детей, – и ни одна часть не догадывается о существовании другой.  
Хиджиката знал. Он мог бы написать монографию про раздвоение личности или читать лекции студентам. Правда, его ныне покойная вторая личность жаждала не крови, а хентайных додзинси, но это было ненамного лучше.  
– Понимаю, – сказал он и осушил свою пиалу одним глотком. – Считаешь, что наш убийца из таких?  
Кинтоки пожал плечами и подлил ему саке.  
– Всё может быть. Я исхожу из того, что он – превосходный мечник. Наверняка был на войне. Когда человек привыкает сражаться изо дня в день, убивать врагов без жалости, ему трудно смириться с мирной жизнью, где ношение меча под запретом. Даже если он сможет подстроиться под эту новую жизнь, его внутренний зверь всё равно останется с ним. И будет жаждать крови. Взять, к примеру, Сакату-сана.  
Хиджиката так и замер, не донеся пиалу до рта.  
– Все мы знаем, что во время войны он был выдающимся бойцом, героем среди Джои, по прозвищу Белый Демон, Широяша, – продолжил Кинтоки менторским тоном. – Сейчас он стал простым обывателем, но если предположить – просто предположить, – что Широяша – это не прозвище, а личность, живущая в нём…   
– Бред, – сухо сказал Хиджиката.  
Кинтоки и глазом не моргнул.  
– Это ведь просто пример, – сказал он легко. – Для наглядности. Так вот, что если Широяша не умер с окончанием войны, а затаился в душе Сакаты-сана, по другую сторону того человека, которого мы с вами знаем? Саката-сан может не подозревать об этом, но Широяша жив и по-прежнему жаждет крови и сражений.  
«Почему вы оба рассказываете мне какую-то чушь друг по друга?» – подумал Хиджиката с тоской.  
Кинтоки явно захватила собственная идея, он даже взмахнул рукой, едва не расплескав саке.  
– И вот Широяша иногда перехватывает контроль над их общим телом – для того, чтобы убивать. Он голоден, он хочет крови, а когда насыщается, то засыпает вновь.   
– Хочешь сказать, что Широяша… то есть убийца насытился и теперь впадёт в спячку до тех пор, пока снова не проголодается?   
Язык слегка заплетался, и Хиджиката с сомнением заглянул в свою пиалу: он же не так много выпил.  
– Как вариант, – кивнул Кинтоки. – Или же зверь окончательно захватит контроль над телом, и он будет убивать до тех пор, пока его кто-нибудь не остановит… Налить вам?  
– Э, нет, мне, пожалуй, хватит.  
– Ещё по одной, – настаивал Кинтоки.  
Он наклонился к Хиджикате, опёршись о кровать. Рука прижалась к бедру, опаляя прикосновением, – Хиджиката попытался отодвинуться, но каким-то образом откинулся назад, почти упав на спину.  
Кинтоки нависал над ним – тёмный силуэт, увенчанный яркими золотыми волосами. От него пахло чем-то сладким, знакомым – почти как от Гинтоки. Мягкие губы коснулись виска, тёплое дыхание взъерошило волосы, чужая рука легла на плечо неподъёмной тяжестью.   
Голова кружилась, веки неудержимо смыкались. Хиджиката с трудом держал глаза открытыми, почти ничего не видя, – картинка расплывалась, границы теряли чёткость, и в этом нереальном золотистом мареве Кинтоки казался ослепительно красивым, притягательным – не отвести взгляда.   
Хиджиката помотал головой, но это не помогло. Воля сминалась, как бумажка в чужих пальцах, что-то давило в середину лба – неосязаемое, неслышное, подчиняющее...   
– Нет, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Вспышка злости – как удар по лицу – помогла прийти в себя, сбросить странное оцепенение. Никто не мог управлять им против его воли. Тот, кто пытался – был врагом.   
Грудь словно каменной плитой прижало, но злость придавала сил. Хиджиката приподнялся на локте, ударил наотмашь, вслепую, но кулак только рассёк воздух.  
– Жаль.  
Кинтоки сидел на своём прежнем месте, с неизменной вежливой улыбкой на лице.  
– У меня так редко бывают гости, – объяснил он безмятежно.

На следующий день произошло новое убийство, на этот раз в портовом районе.   
«Ночной демон нанёс удар!» – кричал заголовок утренней газеты. Репортёры не зря ели свой хлеб: они сумели связать убийства Джои, якудза и ронинов в одну цепочку, и под их давлением полиция вынуждена была признать, что по городу бродит серийный убийца. Хиджиката просмотрел статью по диагонали: пятеро убитых давно разыскивались полицией за распространение наркотиков.   
Кинтоки позвонил почти сразу.  
– Читали сегодняшние газеты? – спросил он без предисловий. – Я думаю, у меня есть информация, которая вам пригодится.  
– Не интересуюсь, – сказал Хиджиката.  
На том конце трубки стало тихо.  
– Это дело полиции, а не Шинсенгуми, – продолжил Хиджиката твёрдо. – Спасибо за помощь, но больше этим заниматься не нужно. Если что-то понадобится, я с тобой свяжусь.  
Кинтоки молчал, и он дал отбой, не дожидаясь ответа.   
Хиджиката не был уверен в том, что произошло вчера. Разговор о раздвоении личности он помнил вполне чётко, а вот потом воспоминания становились какими-то спутанными и неясными. Осталось только неуловимое, неприятное чувство, из-за которого иметь дело с Кинтоки не хотелось. В ближайшее время уж точно.  
Охотиться на «Ночного демона» – ну и имечко! – тоже не хотелось. Перегорело. Если убийца действительно, выражаясь словами Кинтоки, насытился, то убийства прекратятся. Если же он продолжит убивать, то рано или поздно попадётся: квартал Кабуки не настолько велик, чтобы не выкурить из него одного бешеного зверя. Рассудив так, Хиджиката решил для себя поставить в этом деле точку.  
Тем более что ему и своей работы хватало. Недели после Нового Года выдались напряжённые: Джои явно не собирались брать перерыв на зимние каникулы, да ещё и Мимаваригуми так и норовили перетянуть одеяло на себя. В этой круговерти Хиджиката даже о Гинтоки почти не думал, полностью уйдя в работу, и вспомнил о нём, только когда разразилась беда.

Всё началось прозаически – с пустой пачки «Майоборо».   
Хиджиката достал последнюю сигарету, похлопал себя по карманам, заглянул в ящик стола, потом взял телефон и набрал Тэцуноске.  
– Тэцу, купи мне сигареты. Сразу блок.  
Мысль о том, чтобы остаться без никотина хотя бы на время, нервировала.  
– Хиджиката-сан, – Тэцуноске говорил неуверенно и почему-то шёпотом. – Извините, я не в штабе. У меня отгул.  
– Не понял, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Он правда не понял – как Тэцу мог взять отгул, не отпросившись у него.  
– Кондо-сан отпустил меня, – покаянно прошептал Тэцуноске.  
Хиджиката мог ругнуться и повесить трубку, но что-то не позволило.  
– Почему ты отпросился?  
В трубке зашумело.  
– Извините. Я не могу говорить.  
– Ещё как можешь! – возмутился Хиджиката. – Где ты?  
– Я… – Тэцуноске явно колебался, потом шумно вздохнул и выпалил: – Я выслеживаю Ночного демона.  
Вот теперь Хиджиката выругался.  
– Простите, – зашептал Тэцуноске, – я знаю, что не должен был, но я всё думал и думал над этим делом… Вы были правы, там нет никакой закономерности, я всё проверил. Но потом мне пришло в голову: а где он прячет меч? Даже в Кабуки мало кто позволит себе ходить с мечом напоказ.  
Он заговорил быстрее, глотая окончания слов, и Хиджиката прижал телефон к уху, невольно прислушиваясь.  
– Я проверил одну догадку, и… – Тэцуноске восторженно выдохнул, – мне повезло! Кажется, теперь я знаю, кто это.  
– Кто?  
– Нет, я не могу сказать, пока не увижу своими глазами. В это трудно поверить, Хиджиката-сан, вы точно не поверите, поэтому я и не стал вам говорить.   
Хиджикату озарила ужасная догадка.  
– Тэцу, ты где?  
– В Кабуки, в заброшенном блоке.  
– Проклятье, идиот! Немедленно уходи оттуда.  
– Но как же так, я же почти поймал его…  
– Не вздумай! – Хиджиката вскочил, едва не опрокинув стол. – Слышишь, это приказ: дуй оттуда как можно быстрее!   
Тэцуноске помолчал, потом вздохнул:  
– Хорошо.  
– Не медли, понял!  
Это Хиджиката выкрикнул уже на ходу, бегом направляясь в дежурный пункт.  
Отследить телефон Тэцу не составило труда. Он действительно был в заброшенном блоке, том самом, где убили уже столько человек. Том самом, где Хиджиката однажды, спотыкаясь о трупы, гнался через пустой дом за убийцей. Если Тэцу нарвётся на него…  
– Пусть все машины в этом районе немедленно отправляются туда! – приказал Хиджиката, неотрывно наблюдая за мигающей белой точкой на карте. – И первый отряд тоже.  
Рядовые переглянулись.  
– Но…  
– Немедленно!  
«Будь живым!» – попросил Хиджиката у белой точки. Когда этот идиот вернётся в штаб целым и невредимым, уж он своё получит. Драить туалеты и наматывать круги на полигоне ему придётся месяцами. Только пусть будет живым.

Они опоздали.  
Тэцуноске лежал на спине в переулке, в двух шагах от главной улицы. Телефон он всё ещё сжимал в руке, на лице застыло выражение искреннего удивления.   
Глаза остались широко распахнутыми, и Хиджиката бездумно потянулся, чтобы закрыть их. Его удержал Кондо-сан, мягко сжав плечо.  
– Тоши… Нельзя, эксперты ещё не приехали.  
Да, точно. Хиджиката выпрямился, сунул руки в карманы. Постоял молча. Все вокруг тоже замерли, словно опасаясь лишний раз вдохнуть.  
– Сого, поезжай в Управление. Сообщи, что мы берём это дело себе, пусть передадут все материалы.  
– Если будут спорить, могу я кого-нибудь убить?  
– Думаю, они тебя скорее расцелуют.  
– Тогда точно кого-нибудь убью.  
– Я позвоню его семье, – Хиджиката вспомнил о Сасаки и поморщился.  
– Я позвоню, – сказал Кондо-сан. – Ты возвращайся в штаб и постарайся отдохнуть.  
– Я не устал.  
Кондо-сан вздохнул.  
– Попытайся поспать, на завтра даю тебе выходной. И не спорь, пожалуйста.  
Как будто Хиджиката мог с ним спорить.  
Пришлось возвращаться в штаб. Уже светало, но спать не хотелось – Хиджиката прошёл в кабинет, собрал разбросанные бумаги, поднял упавшую на пол сигаретную пачку. Пустую. И тут его накрыло.  
Он бил кулаком по столу и сыпал ругательствами, жмурясь до боли, а в памяти стояло мёртвое лицо, широко распахнутые глаза, взгляд, полный искреннего удивления. «Почему ты не спас меня? – говорил этот взгляд. – Зачем ты защищал меня, зачем взял под свою опеку, зачем дал надежду на лучшую жизнь? Чтобы всё закончилось так?»   
Хиджиката упёрся лбом в скрещённые руки, выдыхая, чувствуя себя полностью измотанным. Мысли о сне внушали отвращение. Ему нужно было поговорить с кем-то. Не с Кондо-саном, который, скорее всего, начнёт рыдать, не с кем-то из Шинсенгуми.   
Хиджиката поднял голову, потёр сухие, воспалённые глаза.   
Гинтоки. Ему нужно было поговорить с Гинтоки.

Никому не было под силу разбудить Гинтоки в такую рань, кроме его квартирной хозяйки. Хиджиката нажал на кнопку звонка и приготовился звонить, стучать и орать как минимум минут двадцать, но дверь открылась почти сразу.  
– А, – сказал Гинтоки, – это ты.  
Ни удивления, ни радости – как будто они были почти незнакомыми, посторонними людьми.  
– Я, – глупо сказал Хиджиката. – Извини, что…  
Гинтоки молча подвинулся, пропуская его в прихожую. Хиджиката вошёл, чувствуя странную неловкость, спохватился и протянул ему бутылку саке, купленную по пути в круглосуточном магазине. Потом спросил:  
– А дети?  
– В безопасности, – ответил Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката, наклонившийся, чтобы разуться, замер, глядя на него с недоумением, и он тут же усмехнулся.  
– Будто рядом с Отаэ можно быть в безопасности. Если они выживут, то станут сильнее, и всё такое. Ты разувайся и проходи.  
Он сунул бутылку под мышку и ушёл в комнату. Хиджиката с сомнением посмотрел ему вслед, потом снял плащ, подумав, вытащил меч из-за пояса и прислонил к стене рядом с подставкой для зонтиков. Вспомнилось, как они опрокинули её, когда целовались на полу. Странно, это было всего пару месяцев назад, а как будто в другой жизни.  
Хиджиката прошёл в комнату – Гинтоки уже открыл бутылку и разливал саке по пиалам, – огляделся и присвистнул.  
Здесь царил бардак: на всех поверхностях лежал слой пыли, обёртки от шоколадок, немытые тарелки и коробки от лапши быстрого приготовления были разбросаны по всей комнате, стопка Джампов возле письменного стола накренилась, грозя съехать на ворох старых газет.  
– Да уж, сразу видно, что ты живёшь один.  
Гинтоки только равнодушно пожал плечами.   
Хиджиката сел на диван напротив, посмотрел на него – Гинтоки, как и его квартира, был словно покрыт пылью. Волосы казались не серебристыми, а серыми, глаза потускнели. Без своей яркой юкаты, в одних штанах и футболке, он казался блёклой тенью самого себя. Зачем он отослал детей? Что с ним случилось?  
– Что случилось? – спросил Гинтоки.   
В другой ситуации Хиджиката улыбнулся бы схожести их мыслей, но не сейчас.  
– Тэцу… – сказал он неловко. – Его убили.  
– А, – сказал Гинтоки.  
Помолчал, потом добавил:  
– Тэцу-кун? Да, помню его. Жаль.  
Он поднял пиалу, отсалютовал и выпил. Хиджиката машинально последовал его примеру. Саке ободрало горло, прокатилось по пищеводу и осело в желудке неприятным холодным комом. Не нужно было приходить.  
– По работе? – спросил Гинтоки. – Или тот элитный ублюдок до него всё-таки добрался?   
Глаза резало так, словно он долго и отчаянно плакал. Но он ведь не плакал, это всё от недосыпа.  
– Ни то, ни другое, – Хиджиката сжал пальцами переносицу, наблюдая за тем, как Гинтоки снова наполняет пиалы. – Слышал про Ночного демона?   
Гинтоки кивнул.  
– Он переключился на полицейских?  
– Нет… Не знаю, – Хиджиката помедлил, потом начал рассказывать: – Тэцу увлёкся этим делом, пытался выяснить личность убийцы.  
– И до чего-то докопался?  
– Наверное. Он говорил, это связано с орудием преступления.  
Хиджиката подался вперёд, опёршись о колени и уставившись в пространство, размышляя.  
– Даже в квартале Кабуки свободно с мечом не походишь, он должен где-то его хранить. Не дома же, он не похож на идиота. Если вспомнить убийства якудза и ронинов – они наследили вечером, а уже ночью были убиты. Значит, меч спрятан где-то неподалёку, под рукой. Тэцу как-то выяснил это…  
– И убийца его прикончил?  
Хиджиката открыл рот, закрыл и кивнул.   
– Я тренировал его… – он наконец сдался и закрыл глаза, откинувшись на спинку дивана. – Я учил его как бойца Шинсенгуми. А он возомнил себя великим сыщиком.  
– Винишь себя?  
Хиджиката открыл глаза и едва не вздрогнул: Гинтоки успел обойти стол и теперь стоял прямо перед ним.  
– Неудивительно, – продолжил он, – любой бы винил.  
Хиджиката не нашёлся с ответом, а Гинтоки поставил колено на диван и упёрся руками в спинку, нависая над ним.  
– Если бы это случилось с Шинпачи, – сказал он спокойно, – не знаю, что бы я делал.  
Теперь он был совсем близко.  
– Даже не… – начал Хиджиката, и Гинтоки поцеловал его.

Он был такой привычно тяжёлый и тёплый – такой знакомый, что Хиджиката бездумно приоткрыл губы, отвечая на поцелуй, и только потом опомнился.  
– Что ты творишь?!  
Гинтоки улыбался широко, как пьяный, но глаза смотрели трезво и недобро.  
– Ты же пришёл за утешением, вот я и утешаю. Знаешь, как говорят, – секс всё лечит.  
– Никто так не говорит! – возмутился Хиджиката, и Гинтоки поцеловал его снова, а когда он попытался отдёрнуть голову, схватил за затылок, удерживая.  
Какое-то мгновение это было даже больно, но в ту же секунду давление исчезло, и Гинтоки погладил его по волосам, пропуская сквозь пальцы, провёл ладонью к шее, слегка сжал. Хватка превратилась в ласку, и Хиджиката невольно поддался. Гинтоки продолжал целовать его жадно, умело и с таким напором, что противостоять ему было почти невозможно. Хиджиката вытолкнул его язык из своего рта, целуя уже в ответ, не менее жадно и напористо. Последний раз был слишком давно, он соскучился… Но это было неправильно. Он же не трахаться сюда пришёл – не через несколько часов после того, как Тэцу…  
Хиджиката оттолкнул Гинтоки, отвернулся от него, восстанавливая дыхание.  
– Нет.  
– Почему? – Гинтоки облизнул губы медленным расчётливым движением, от которого и у покойника встал бы. Раньше за ним такого не водилось.   
Хиджиката мотнул головой.  
– Потому. Слезь.  
– Да ладно, – Гинтоки коснулся пальцами его щеки, небрежно погладил. – Тебе же понравилось.  
Спорить с этим было бесполезно, и Хиджиката только зубы стиснул. Гинтоки тихо фыркнул, наклонился, лизнул его в шею, прикусил, неожиданно мягко обхватил губами мочку уха.  
– Да что на тебя нашло?!  
Гинтоки не ответил, отодвинулся и, стоило Хиджикате слегка расслабиться, с силой толкнул его в плечо, подхватил под колено и опрокинул на диван. Сел верхом, упёрся ладонями в грудь, победно усмехнулся.  
– Ты, – угрожающе начал Хиджиката, – сейчас же прекращай это…  
– Или что? – спросил Гинтоки, и он ос ёкся.  
Глаза Гинтоки потемнели, стали почти чёрными, злость, застарелая, тяжёлая, мешалась в них с голодом, таким отчаянным и откровенным, что у Хиджикаты дыхание перехватило. Людей, которые смотрели на него так – которые осмелились бы так смотреть, – он убивал без разговоров. Но это был Гинтоки, и Хиджиката не знал, что делать.   
Зато Гинтоки не сомневался. Он погладил его по груди, провёл ладонями вниз, раздвигая полы кителя, запустил руки под жилет и выдернул рубашку из брюк. Потом накрыл ладонью член, слегка сжал. Усмехнулся.  
– Не так уж ты и против.  
Отрицать было бы глупо, и Хиджиката закрыл глаза, сдаваясь. Звякнула пряжка ремня, вжикнула молния, жёсткие пальцы царапнули кожу. Гинтоки поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и сжал его член в кулаке.  
«Чёртов озабоченный идиот, – подумал Хиджиката, почти беззлобно. – Убью тебя позже».  
Гинтоки дрочил в быстром, жёстком темпе. Он знал, когда нужно сжать, где надавить, когда замедлиться, – ещё бы он не знал! Хиджикате вспомнилось, как он сам так же дрочил им обоим, там, в заброшенном доме: если подумать, Гинтоки уже тогда вёл себя странно. Если подумать – а думать он сейчас был не в состоянии. 

Хиджиката стискивал зубы, чтобы не стонать, впивался пальцами в обивку дивана, чтобы не двигать бёдрами. Оргазм был уже близко – ещё немного, ещё одно движение… Гинтоки вдруг остановился и сжал его член у основания.  
– Ну хватит, – сказал он слегка хрипло.   
И резко перевернул Хиджикату на живот. Разум ещё плавился в предвкушении оргазма, мышцы ещё дрожали от удовольствия, и он не сразу понял, что произошло. А когда понял, рванулся, пытаясь встать, но Гинтоки навалился сверху всем весом, удерживая на месте.  
Член болезненно вжался в обивку дивана, и Хиджиката выругался.  
– Скотина, я же тебя убью.  
– Не злись, – Гинтоки распластался на нём, прижался губами к виску, тихо засмеялся.  
От этого смешка мурашки пробежали по коже.  
– Ты мне, я тебе, всё по-честному, – он потёрся о Хиджикату, как кот. – Просто расслабься.   
Трудно было расслабиться, когда чужой стояк упирался в ягодицы.  
– Расслабься, – повторил Гинтоки. Голос звучал прерывисто, но тон был холодный, уверенный. – Тебе понравится, обещаю.  
Сейчас, не видя его, только слыша этот незнакомый тон, чувствуя сбивчивое дыхание на коже, легко было представить, что это не Гинтоки. Чужак в его обличье, опасный, непредсказуемый и недобрый. Хиджиката рванулся снова, почти сбросив его с себя, но Гинтоки знал, что делает. Даже не пытаясь применить силу, он просунул руку Хиджикате под живот и сжал член. Скотина.  
– Ну же, – мурлыкнул он и обвёл головку большим пальцем. – Как будто ты не хочешь.  
Проблема заключалась в том, что Хиджиката хотел. Тело требовало разрядки, и отрицать это сейчас, когда член дёргался в ответ на каждое прикосновение умелых пальцев, было глупо. Поэтому он не стал спорить или сопротивляться, даже когда Гинтоки отстранился, чтобы стащить с него штаны вместе с трусами. И всё равно напрягся, почувствовав, как чужие ладони огладили ягодицы. Довериться Гинтоки сейчас было сложно.  
Зашуршала одежда, влажные пальцы совсем не нежно надавили на анальное отверстие, проникли внутрь. Хиджиката зашипел от неприятных ощущений: слюны в качестве смазки было недостаточно, а Гинтоки не церемонился, подготавливая его торопливо и небрежно.   
Почти сразу пальцы сменились членом – Гинтоки толкнулся, преодолевая сопротивление мышц, раз, другой. Хиджиката зажмурился до звёзд перед глазами. В последний раз он был снизу – воспоминания о той медовой, сладкой ночи появились и пропали – давно. А чёртов ублюдок слишком торопился. Гинтоки качнулся, горячо выдыхая, помогая себе пальцами, и наконец вошёл полностью.   
Это было больно, и Хиджиката невольно напрягся. Потом сцепил зубы, упёрся локтями в диван и подался назад, сам насаживаясь на член. Гинтоки охнул, а потом засмеялся.  
– Видишь, я же говорил, что тебе понравится.  
– Делай что-нибудь уже или сдохни, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки тихо фыркнул, но отвечать не стал – взял его за бёдра, приподнимая, немного подтянул на себя и наконец начал трахать.  
Поначалу ничего хорошего в этом не было: болезненные распирающие движения, грубые пальцы, сдавливающие кожу крепко, до синяков. Хиджиката скрипел зубами, но старался двигаться в том же ритме, и постепенно боль стихала, становилась терпимой, уступая место удовольствию неприятному, бесконтрольному, острому.  
Хиджиката вцепился зубами в рукав, чтобы не кричать: Гинтоки долбился в него как заведённый, и терпеть это не было сил. Он упёрся лбом в диван и потянулся рукой к члену, чтобы кончить наконец, но Гинтоки заметил и перехватил его руку.  
– Нет, не так быстро.  
А потом вцепился в запястье и заломил руку за спину. «Кастрирую, – подумал Хиджиката. – После».   
Теперь Гинтоки удерживал его за руку и бедро, то наваливаясь на спину, то отодвигаясь назад, выходя почти полностью и вбиваясь до упора. От каждого толчка перед глазами вспыхивали искры, связных мыслей не осталось. Единственное, что он сейчас чувствовал, помимо изматывающего удовольствия, – это злость. Если бы не злость, он бы кричал, извивался и, может быть, даже просил. Злость помогала держаться на плаву, не потерять остатки самоуважения, не потерять себя.   
Гинтоки задвигался быстрее, а потом замер, напрягся до каменной неподвижности и кончил. Почти свалился на него, едва удержавшись на руках, но тут же подхватил под живот и сжал пульсирующий член. Хиджикате хватило и пары движений – даже злость не помогла, оргазм ударил под дых, вышибая остатки сознания.   
Если он кричал, то не помнил этого.   
Первое, что Хиджиката почувствовал, придя в себя, – вкус крови: он прокусил себе губу. Гинтоки всё ещё нависал над ним, стараясь отдышаться. Хиджиката вдохнул, выдохнул, а потом развернулся и врезал ему со всей силы.  
Гинтоки свалился с дивана, нелепо взмахнув руками, задел стол; тот опасно качнулся, бутылка опрокинулась и покатилась – остро запахло алкоголем. Хиджиката перевернулся на спину, медленно вытянул ноги и сел, прислушиваясь к себе: поясница ныла, как и бёдра, в заднице хлюпало. Он провёл ладонью по перепачканному животу, скривился в отвращении и встал; перешагнул через Гинтоки, не глядя, и поплёлся в ванную.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, Гинтоки смирно сидел на полу, прислонившись к дивану, и выглядел ещё хуже, чем до этого. Как будто это его… Хиджиката прикусил губу в досаде на себя.   
Гинтоки ничего бы не смог сделать, если бы он сам не позволил, а значит, ни о каком насилии и речи не шло. Но, вопреки здравому смыслу, он всё равно чувствовал злость на Гинтоки – и отвращение к себе.  
В бутылке ещё осталось саке – достаточно, чтобы заполнить пиалу до краёв. То, что надо.  
– Слушай, – сказал Гинтоки.  
Голос у него был тусклый, слабый, и Хиджиката стиснул пиалу в пальцах, едва не раздавив.  
– Слушаю.  
– Насчёт Тэцу-куна… Мне правда жаль. Он был… хорошим парнем.  
Хиджиката кивнул и опрокинул в себя пиалу, опустошив её в один глоток. Стало полегче – настолько, что он смог спросить:  
– Что нахрен это было?   
Гинтоки бросил на него быстрый взгляд и тут же снова уставился в пол.  
– Я разозлился…  
Похоже, молить о прощении никто не собирался. Оно и к лучшему: начни Гинтоки извиняться, Хиджиката за себя не поручился бы.  
– Слушай, – повторил Гинтоки.  
– Ну?  
– Этот Ночной демон или как его там… забудь о нём.  
Это было настолько неожиданно, что Хиджиката уставился на него, не веря ушам.  
– Что?  
– Я знаю, ты захочешь отомстить, – Гинтоки говорил негромко, но твёрдо. – Не надо. Я сам этим займусь, а ты не лезь.  
Он просто напрашивался, чтобы его избили, – сначала одно, теперь другое. Хиджиката отбросил пиалу и сунул руки в карманы, пока ещё сдерживаясь.  
– Какого чёрта?!  
Гинтоки поднял голову и наконец посмотрел ему в глаза.  
– Это моя территория и моё дело. Ты ничего в этом не понимаешь, ты будешь только мешать.  
Взгляд у него был совсем больной и бесконечно усталый, как у человека, который так долго и тщетно сражался, что уже и сам разуверился в успехе. Ударить его такого было невозможно.   
Прислушаться к его словам – тем более.


	4. Широяша

Вернувшись в казармы, Хиджиката обнаружил, что материалы по делу Ночного демона уже доставили к нему в кабинет. На столе лежала неприметная флешка, на полу громоздились пухлые папки: в полиции было принято хранить дела как в электронном, так и в бумажном варианте.  
Кондо-сан ныл, что он плохо выглядит, что ему нужно отдохнуть, но Хиджиката его проигнорировал. Визит к Гинтоки действительно помог – пусть и не так, как ожидалось. Сейчас Хиджикату переполняла злость, а злость всегда была для него лучшим стимулом. Он распечатал купленный на обратном пути блок «Майоборо», приказал принести кофе и вставил флешку в ноутбук.  
Спустя несколько часов, перелопатив горы ненужной информации, Хиджиката выяснил всё, что хотел.   
Во всех случаях убийца действовал в одиночку, и все его жертвы были вооружены и способны дать отпор. Никто не был убит во сне или застигнут безоружным. Здоровые, сильные мужчины – убийца не искал лёгких путей.   
Из общей схемы выбивались первые два убийства бездомных. Полиция не находила этому объяснения, а вот Хиджикате казалось, что это проще простого. Первые убийства, скорее всего, были случайными, убийца словно проверял себя, постепенно входя во вкус. Чем дальше, тем больше ему было нужно, беззащитные люди уже не привлекали. Может быть, он хотел вызова, азарта, чего там ему не хватало в жизни. Хиджиката нашёл психологический портрет, составленный полицейским экспертом, и, продравшись через шелуху о том, как убийца относился к своей мамочке и какие у него были оценки в школе, нашёл кое-что дельное. По мнению психолога, убийца был человеком деятельным, загнанным в рамки скучной жизни, нуждающимся в вызове, возможно, в ореоле героя. Как Хиджиката и думал.   
Итак, убийца жаждал подвигов. Ещё он был хорошо информирован о том, что происходило в Кабуки: с якудза и ронинами он разобрался моментально. Джои прятались в заброшенном блоке около недели, а наркоторговцы вели свою деятельность месяцами. Либо убийца целенаправленно искал их, в чём Хиджиката сомневался, либо случайно узнал об их местонахождении и тут же среагировал. Кто-то снабжал его информацией? Возможно, но не обязательно: в квартале Кабуки слухи распространялись мгновенно.  
Хиджиката хлебнул остывшего кофе и взял последнюю папку, совсем тонкую. В ней был всего один файл – заключение о смерти Сасаки Тэцуноске, рядового Шинсенгуми. По предварительным данным, Тэцу был убит в спину. Он не сопротивлялся, а, судя по положению тела, пытался убежать. Хиджиката стиснул кружку с такой силой, что едва не отломал ручку.   
Смерть Тэцу не вписывалась в общую картину: он узнал или увидел что-то, чего не должен был, и убийца хладнокровно его зарезал. Не слишком-то похоже на психа.  
Хиджиката повалился назад, прямо на пол среди разбросанных бумаг, и закрыл глаза. В голове постепенно вырисовывался план действий. У него не было ни времени, ни желания проводить расследование, искать улики и проверять алиби. Он не собирался играть в детектива, он собирался действовать в своём собственном стиле – и поймать преступника уже этой ночью.  
– Даже не думай, – сказал Кондо-сан, выслушав его. – Прямо сейчас ты ляжешь спать и постараешься хорошенько отдохнуть. А убийцей мы займёмся завтра.  
Он ещё секунду смотрел строго, сведя брови, а потом широко улыбнулся:  
– Договорились?  
Хиджиката посмотрел сначала на него, потом за его спину, во двор: начинало темнеть – он не заметил, как прошло больше половины дня. Что-то делать сейчас было поздно, и Хиджиката кивнул, соглашаясь.  
Стоило расслабиться, как тут же навалилась усталость. Спать хотелось смертельно – раскатав футон, Хиджиката повалился на него, как был, в одежде, и моментально уснул. Если ему что-то и снилось в ту ночь, наутро он этого не помнил.

План по поимке убийцы был прост и, по мнению Хиджикаты, эффективен. Что может быть эффективнее ловли на живца?  
По его приказу Ямазаки отобрал пятерых рядовых посообразительнее. Переодевшись в штатское, они должны были отправиться в квартал Кабуки и хорошенько там покутить. Переходить из одного бара в другой, задирать посетителей, бить посуду, приставать к девушкам.  
– Не увлекайтесь там, – сказал Хиджиката. – Начнёте распускать руки всерьёз – кастрирую.  
Развлекаясь таким образом на казённые деньги, рядовые должны были рассказывать всем и каждому, что у них нелады с законом и уже завтра они покидают город, а пока ищут, где бы переночевать. Если бы никто из местных не отреагировал должным образом, то замаскированные Ямазаки и Шимада, которые отвечали за операцию, должны были посоветовать дом в заброшенном блоке.   
Хиджиката не собирался ждать, когда убийца снова выйдет на охоту, – он хотел сам назначить время и место встречи.  
– С наступлением темноты выбирайтесь из дома через задний двор, – сказал он рядовым, – и проваливайте. Остальное – не ваша забота.  
Остальное было заботой офицеров. Хиджиката приказал им отобрать из своих отрядов по три самых талантливых в кендо бойца. Сорока человек должно было хватить для оцепления с лихвой.  
– Вы, главное, возвращайтесь живыми, – напутствовал их Кондо-сан. – И позвоните сразу, как только что-то решится, не заставляйте меня волноваться.  
– Вы что, мамочка?!  
– Всё будет в порядке, командующий, – Нагакура залихватски подмигнул. – Мы принесём вам голову этого Ночного Демона.  
– Или другие конечности, – присовокупил Тодо.  
Сайто молча кивнул.  
– Я отрежу его яйца, – сказал Сого. – Всем ясно? Даже не пытайтесь встать у меня на пути.  
– Да кому это надо?!  
Все засмеялись, и Хиджиката тоже улыбнулся, чувствуя, как напряжение отпускает.  
– По машинам, – сказал он. – Давайте сделаем это.

– Пятый пост. У нас всё тихо.  
– Вас понял.  
Часы на мобильном показывали половину первого. Они торчали тут с одиннадцати – пока безуспешно.   
Хиджиката переступил с ноги на ногу, повёл плечами: он давно не участвовал в засадах, предоставляя это офицерам. А вот в первые годы существования Шинсенгуми, когда и людей у них было мало, и авторитета никакого, нередко приходилось часами караулить ради жалкого улова из какого-нибудь десятка Джои. Что тогда, что сейчас тяжелей всего была невозможность курить.   
Хиджиката стоял в коридоре пустого дома, прислонившись к ветхим фусума, за которыми в большой комнате на полу лежали пять мешков с песком, накрытые одеялами. Рядовые, игравшие роль приманки, давно вернулись в казармы. Десять постов – всего сорок человек – были рассредоточены вокруг дома. Тут и муха не пролетела бы незамеченной.   
Хиджиката снова прокрутил свой план поэтапно, но не нашёл в нём изъянов. Убийца должен был заглотнуть наживку. Единственная причина, по которой он мог не прийти, – если он действительно насытился, как говорил Кинтоки, но Хиджиката в это не верил. Как зверь, раз отведавший человеческой крови, жаждет её снова и снова, так и преступник, познавший безнаказанность убийства, продолжит убивать. Такие не останавливаются сами – до тех пор, пока их не остановят силой.  
«Ну давай, – подумал Хиджиката, – я расставил капкан, положил в него такую вкусную приманку. Где же ты, тварь?»   
Словно в ответ на его мысли, заработала рация:  
– Третий пост. Вижу человека. Направляется в сторону дома.  
Хиджиката быстро облизал губы. Это мог быть одинокий бомж, из тех, что регулярно здесь ночевали, но пальцы уже покалывало от предвкушения.   
– Седьмой пост. Кто-то приближается к дому.   
– Первый пост, – сказал Сого. – Ублюдок подошёл к дому, стоит перед дверью. И у него меч.   
Сердце забилось быстрее, Хиджиката щёлкнул переключателем рации.  
– Всем постам: сомкнуть кольцо вокруг дома, быть наготове. С этого момента тишина в эфире. Сого, выжди пять минут и входи в дом.  
– Понял.  
Сого вёл себя как образцовый подчинённый – значит, тоже нервничал. Хиджиката отключил рацию, спрятал во внутренний карман и положил руку на меч. Подцепил цубу большим пальцем, но не выдвинул – малейший звук сейчас мог спугнуть убийцу.  
Несколько долгих секунд прошли в тишине и неподвижности, а потом входная дверь скрипнула. Тихо – если бы Хиджиката не напрягал слух, то ничего не услышал бы. Наглости убийце было не занимать – так запросто вошёл с главного входа, словно вообще ни черта не боялся.   
Он шёл по дому, ступая мягко, почти бесшумно. Одни только эти шаги сказали Хиджикате больше, чем все отчёты и фотографии с места преступления: перед ним был очень сильный противник.   
Хиджиката погладил ножны и улыбнулся.   
В этом они с Ночным демоном были похожи – он тоже не любил убивать слабаков.

Убийца прошёл по главному коридору – со своего места Хиджиката увидел только тёмный силуэт.   
Скрипнули раздвинутые створки.   
Хиджиката досчитал до пяти и навалился на фусума, обрушивая их в комнату. Убийца стоял, наклонившись к одному из футонов: тёмная тень, блестящее лезвие в руках.  
– Извини, здесь только я, – сказал Хиджиката, обнажая меч. – Надеюсь, ты не в обиде.  
Вместо ответа убийца бросился на него – действительно быстро, – Хиджиката ждал этого и успел блокировать удар. Мечи столкнулись, в тишине пустого дома лязг стали казался оглушительным.   
Противник давил на рукоять, как одержимый. Хиджиката шагнул назад, оттолкнулся от пола и качнулся вперёд, наваливаясь всем весом, пытаясь перехватить инициативу. На физическую силу ему жаловаться не приходилось, и теперь уже убийце пришлось отступить. Но он был действительно хорош: ловко отвёл клинки в сторону, высвобождая из захвата, – Хиджиката попытался достать его прямым выпадом, но меч рассёк только воздух.  
Они закружили по комнате, выбирая момент для атаки. Убийца уверенно переступал через разложенные на полу мешки – как ему это удавалось? Хиджиката провёл здесь чёртову уйму времени, глаза давно привыкли к темноте, и всё равно он видел только очертания предметов, а у этого сукиного сына как будто было ночное зрение.  
Убийца престал кружить и снова атаковал. Хиджиката едва успел уклониться, ударил сверху вниз – ублюдок сумел блокировать, и мечи снова зазвенели друг по другу. Именно этот момент Сого выбрал для своего появления. Он вломился в комнату прямо с улицы, проломив сёдзи и перекатившись через плечо.   
Хиджиката отвлёкся буквально на секунду, и убийца тут же метнулся в сторону и выскочил из комнаты.  
– Чёрт! За ним!  
– Не уйдёт, – фыркнул Сого на бегу.  
Они столкнулись плечами в дверном проёме и кубарем вылетели в коридор, Хиджиката махнул Сого и свернул направо. Вспомнилось, как месяц назад он точно так же гнался за безликой тенью по такому же пустому дому. Но теперь у него было преимущество: здание оцепили, убийца попал в ловушку и, как бы он ни петлял, сбежать ему на этот раз не удастся.  
Впереди простучали подошвы, Хиджиката бросился на звук, увидел мелькнувший силуэт, помчался следом и на полном ходу влетел в комнату с футонами.  
Зачем убийца вернулся сюда, надеялся сбежать или переждать здесь, – всё это в миг стало неважно.   
Сорванные сёдзи валялись на полу, пролом выходил на узкий проулок, и луна заглядывала в комнату через стену соседнего дома. В этом неверном, словно призрачном свете Хиджиката смог наконец разглядеть лицо того, кого газетчики так пафосно прозвали Ночным Демоном.  
– Гинтоки?!

Хиджиката сглотнул – слюна была горькой. Убийца – Гинтоки? Невозможно. Но вот же он, стоит прямо перед ним. Или всё-таки не он?  
Что-то с Гинтоки было не так. На белом, выбеленном луной до гипсовой бледности лице не отражалось ни единой эмоции, но глаза блестели нездоровым злым весельем. Словно кто-то смотрел сквозь Гинтоки, как через прорези маски. От этой мысли мороз продрал по коже.  
– Я же говорил, – сказал этот не-Гинтоки, – чтобы ты не лез.  
Голос тоже был знакомый, но с чужими холодными интонациями. И одежда непривычная – тёмная, сливающаяся с темнотой вокруг. А в тот раз он был в своей юкате. Стал осторожнее, почувствовал ловушку?   
Вспомнилось, как они обжимались в двух шагах от мёртвых тел – через минуту после того, как Гинтоки их убил.   
Хиджиката передёрнул плечами, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони – во рту стоял неприятный кислый привкус, словно сейчас стошнит. Гинтоки вложил меч в ножны отточенным плавным движением – лезвие блеснуло в свете луны и погасло. Хиджиката видел его с катаной только однажды – тогда было не до любования, но сейчас он не мог не отметить, как Гинтоки смотрится с настоящим мечом в руках. Словно это часть его тела, словно он родился с мечом.   
Идеальный воин. Широяша.   
Хиджиката достал рацию из кармана, включил, сказал отрывисто:  
– Сого. Дуй к заднему ходу.  
– Но…  
– Быстро.   
Широяша улыбнулся – как будто гипсовую маску порезали ножом – и развернулся, собираясь уходить. Уверенный, что может уйти. За одно только это его уже стоило проучить.  
– Не так быстро, – сказал Хиджиката.  
И, прежде чем тот успел среагировать, бросился в бой.  
Первый удар Широяша принял на ножны. Хиджиката обрушил на него град коротких прямых выпадов, не давая и секунды передышки, заставляя пятиться до самой стены. Широяша блокировал очередной удар ножнами, схватился за них обеими руками, на его шее вздулись мышцы – он оттолкнул Хиджикату и тут же нырнул вниз, избегая меча. Ножны со стуком покатились по полу, блеснул клинок. Хиджиката успел развернуться, и мечи зазвенели, скользя друг по другу. Лицо Широяши в перекрестье лезвий оказалось слишком близко, такое похожее на лицо Гинтоки, но искажённое кривой азартной усмешкой. Они обменялись ещё парой ударов – Хиджиката увернулся от бокового и запоздало понял, что это обманка. Широяша молниеносно развернулся, свистнул рассекаемый воздух – Хиджиката каким-то чудом успел завести меч за спину, вслепую, на одних рефлексах. От удара чуть не вывернуло запястье, но он устоял.  
Однажды они с Гинтоки уже сражались – давным-давно, на крыше. Хиджиката смутно помнил тот день – тогда он был зол до белых точек перед глазами. В тот раз он проиграл.   
Широяша отскочил и припал к полу, опёршись ладонью о скомканный футон. В темноте его глаза поблёскивали, рот кривился в ухмылке. Сейчас он был больше похож на зверя, чем на человека, и Хиджиката наконец почувствовал спокойствие и уверенность, которых ему до сих пор не хватало. Как боец Гинтоки был сильнее его, талантливее – наедине с собой он мог это признать. Если бы они сразились с Гинтоки сейчас, Хиджиката наверняка проиграл бы вновь. Но здесь не было Гинтоки, только кровожадная, ненасытная тварь. Такому противнику Хиджиката проигрывать не собирался.  
Широяша оттолкнулся от пола и стремительно прыгнул вперёд. Хиджиката видел его движение, но не стал уклоняться, только отдёрнул голову, пропуская меч в миллиметре от виска, – кожу обдало холодом – и ударил сам. Инерция несла Широяшу прямо на его меч, но в последний момент тот успел заслониться рукой. Клинок вонзился в предплечье пониже локтя, но ублюдок даже глазом не моргнул – Хиджиката едва успел пригнуться, уходя от нового удара. Волосы на макушке раздуло потоком воздуха, может, даже укоротило – это было близко.  
Они отскочили друг от друга, выжидая. Широяша даже не взглянул на свою рану, словно вообще не чувствовал боли. Хиджиката выдохнул, восстанавливая дыхание, – покурить бы сейчас, но Сого и остальные могли появиться в любой момент. Нужно было спешить.  
Широяша, наверное, тоже спешил: он взялся за рукоять двумя руками, качнулся, отталкиваясь от пола, и прыгнул, занося меч над головой. Слишком быстро, Хиджиката едва успел выставить блок и пошатнулся от силы удара. Широяша скалился, как безумный, – ещё немного, и с клыков закапает пена, – но его левая, раненая, рука подрагивала. Может, его сознание и не воспринимало боль, зато воспринимало тело, и Хиджиката увидел в этом шанс закончить всё быстро.  
Он стиснул зубы, взмокшая рубашка прилипла к спине, мышцы заныли от напряжения, но неимоверным усилием он всё же смог удержать меч одной рукой, а другой ударил Широяшу прямо по ране. Тот дрогнул, ослабил хватку, и Хиджиката тут же двинул ему головой в лоб, прямо между скрещённых лезвий. Из глаз искры посыпались, но и Широяша пошатнулся, открываясь.   
Не медля – промедлить значило проиграть – Хиджиката бросился на него, толкнул плечом в грудь, ударил всем корпусом и сбил с ног. Они рухнули на пол, перекатились, зазвенел упавший меч, и Хиджиката оказался сверху, прижимая клинок к чужому горлу. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, пот заливал глаза, но это уже не имело значения. Всё закончилось.

Широяша лежал спокойно, не пытаясь вырваться, только вздымающаяся грудь выдавала его усталость. Меч валялся на полу рядом – Хиджиката оттолкнул его коленом.   
Теперь он должен был либо арестовать преступника, либо убить. Второе – предпочтительнее. От одной мысли о суде, допросах, шумихе в прессе стало погано. А каково будет детям, или Шимуре, или старухе из закусочной – всем, кто считал Гинтоки другом и любил его?   
Вспомнилось, как Гинтоки сидел у него на коленях, жарко выдыхая, и от этого было сладко и больно одновременно. Бесполезное, глупое воспоминание – Хиджиката тряхнул головой, спеша прогнать его, понимая, что уже слишком поздно. Он промедлил, значит – проиграл.   
Широяша ударил его кулаком, так, что голова мотнулась назад, а в глазах вспыхнули звёзды. На секунду он потерял контроль над телом, мир крутанулся, и Хиджиката оказался на полу, а Широяша нависал над ним с мечом в руке.  
– Ты должен был меня убить, – сказал он спокойно, – второго шанса не будет.  
Хиджиката не ответил, шаря по полу в попытке добраться до меча. Он знал, что не успеет, что это бесполезно, ведь Широяша, в отличие от него, не станет предаваться бессмысленной ностальгии. Но тот почему-то медлил, а потом протянул руку и погладил его по щеке странным, почти нежным жестом.   
Что-то менялось в нём, и сквозь безжизненную маску проступали эмоции: смесь тяжёлой злобы и отчаянного голода – Хиджикате уже приходилось видеть этот взгляд.   
Широяша наклонился ниже, так что между их лицами почти не осталось пространства – зрачки расширились, затопив радужку, губы приоткрылись, он облизнулся быстро, по-звериному. Хиджиката отвернулся насколько мог – от боли в сдавленной грудной клетке и от этого неприкрытого желания в чужих глазах на знакомом лице его мутило.   
Наверное, Широяша почувствовал его отвращение, потому что резко отстранился.  
– Слабость, – сказал он, кривя губы. – Вы оба слабы.  
А потом занёс меч над головой – лунный свет заиграл на обнажённом лезвии, и Хиджиката зацепился взглядом за этот блеск. Проще было смотреть на опускающийся меч, чем на лицо Широяши – лицо Гинтоки, – и он смотрел, сколько мог, пока вслед за яркой вспышкой не пришла темнота.

«Что он хотел этим сказать?» – думал Хиджиката, сидя в своём кабинете и глядя во двор через раздвинутые сёдзи. В январе было тепло, как осенью, – не зима, а насмешка.  
Шинсенгуми облажались: Ночной демон выскользнул из дома незамеченным и ушёл, как в воду канул. Десять грёбаных постов наблюдения, сорок, чтоб их, отборных бойцов – и никто его даже не заметил. В доме не нашли ни отпечатков пальцев, ни следов крови – ничего, что указывало бы на личность преступника. Если бы не ссадина на виске и гудящая голова, Хиджиката поверил бы, что видел призрака. Ему очень хотелось в это поверить.  
Они облажались, и при других обстоятельствах это означало бы полный провал. Любой преступник после такого залёг бы на дно, и поймать его в новую ловушку стало бы невозможно. Но Хиджиката видел лицо убийцы, знал его и был офицером полиции – одного его свидетельства хватило бы для ареста. А рана на руке подозреваемого стала бы неопровержимым доказательством. Всего-то и нужно было назвать имя, и Сакату Гинтоки тут же объявили бы в розыск.  
Вместо этого Хиджиката сидел в кабинете, курил и смотрел на светлеющее рассветное небо.  
Широяша не убил его, только вырубил рукоятью меча, а ведь избавиться от свидетеля было проще всего. «Вы оба слабы», – сказал он. Значило ли это, что Гинтоки в последний момент перехватил управление и смог повлиять на него? Может, Гинтоки всё ещё был там, по ту сторону безжизненной маски? Запертый в клетке собственного тела, но не сдавшийся. Это объяснило бы его странное поведение в последнее время – он впадал то в возбуждение, то в депрессию, был угрюмым и усталым. Хиджиката по опыту знал, что ничто так не утомляет, как борьба с собой.  
Он боролся с собой прямо сейчас.   
Если бы речь шла только о преступниках и отбросах общества, он мог бы прикрыть Гинтоки. Но стоило подумать об этом, как вспоминался Тэцу. Смерть Тэцу всё меняла, её никак нельзя было сбросить со счетов. Хиджиката прикуривал новую сигарету от старой и продолжал бездействовать. «Вы оба слабы», – сказал Широяша, и в том, что касалось себя, Хиджиката был полностью с ним согласен.   
Из прострации его вывел звонок телефона. Взглянув на номер, Хиджиката секунду поколебался, но потом всё-таки ответил.  
– Хиджиката-хан? – голос Кинтоки звучал как-то странно.  
– Что случилось? Узнал что-нибудь про убийцу?  
Кинтоки горько хмыкнул.  
– Ещё бы мне не знать. Хиджиката-хан, приезжайте, пожалуйста, как можно скорее. Иначе он убьёт меня.  
Хиджиката сел, недоверчиво хмурясь.  
– Кто?  
– Гинтоки! – это имя он почти выкрикнул.   
Казалось невероятным, чтобы Кинтоки, всегда хладнокровный, вежливый, уверенный в себе, был так взволнован.  
– Это Гинтоки, – повторил он, – Ночной демон – это он. То есть Широяша.  
Хиджиката молчал, и Кинтоки продолжил:  
– Помните, я говорил вам… пытался намекнуть. Это тот самый случай. Он убивал давно, с самой войны, и никто не обращал внимания на исчезновение пары-тройки отбросов. Но в этом году всё по-другому.  
– Почему? – спросил Хиджиката.  
Он придерживал трубку плечом, а сам ходил по комнате, собирая всё необходимое: китель, меч, сигареты.  
– Я не знаю. Но он стал опасен. Это больше не Гинтоки!  
Кинтоки сглотнул и сказал, понизив голос:  
– Он убьёт меня. На этот раз по-настоящему.  
– Ты знал и покрывал его, – сказал Хиджиката, обуваясь.  
– Да, я помогал ему… немного. И вам тоже. Я думал, – Кинтоки заговорил спокойнее, с какой-то обречённостью, – что в этот раз всё получится. Что я раскрою его истинное лицо, и тогда-то всем станет ясно, кто здесь настоящий герой. Но я просчитался. С Широяшей мне не справиться!  
Его голос истерически дрогнул.  
– Успокойся, – сказал Хиджиката, выходя во двор.  
Кинтоки замолчал, потом выдохнул и сказал очень ровно, как будто с трудом держал себя в руках:  
– Приезжайте как можно скорее. Вы единственный, кто сможет его остановить.  
Хиджиката вспомнил белое лицо, безумный взгляд, «второго шанса не будет».  
– Жди, – сказал он в трубку, – я скоро приеду.

Кинтоки явно был в панике, и одно это уже свидетельствовало о серьёзности ситуации. До сих пор Хиджиката был уверен, что этот прохвост не потеряет самообладания ни при каких обстоятельствах.   
Стоило выехать на проспект, как машина уткнулась в хвост длинной пробки. Высунувшись из окна и оценив забитую на сколько хватало взгляда дорогу, Хиджиката вильнул, въехал на тротуар и погнал в объезд. Несколько прохожих бросились врассыпную, какая-то дородная дама, стоявшая на крыльце магазина и уж точно находившаяся в полной безопасности, истошно завизжала. Хиджиката ругнулся и включил сирену.  
Картина постепенно прояснялась: Кинтоки знал, кто убийца, но молчал по личным соображениям. Что там произошло у этих двоих, Хиджиката так и не понял, да и не очень стремился. Факт оставался фактом: Кинтоки был соучастником. Если подумать – его мастерская находилась рядом с заброшенным блоком. Идеальное место, чтобы хранить там оружие. Мог ли Тэцу додуматься до этого и, проследив за мастерской, увидеть Гинтоки?   
Пробка кончилась, и Хиджиката съехал обратно на дорогу, сопровождаемый разнообразными пожеланиями пешеходов.   
Он наконец принял решение. С самой ночи он страдал ерундой, распустил сопли, как влюблённая девица, но ведь всё было просто. Гинтоки никогда не убил бы Тэцу. Значит, это был уже не Гинтоки, а безумная тварь в его теле. Эту тварь нужно было остановить, пока не пострадал кто-нибудь ещё.  
Впереди замаячил свободный участок дороги, и Хиджиката приготовился утопить педаль газа в пол. К счастью, не успел.   
В лоб словно ударили кулаком, голова мотнулась назад, в глазах потемнело, и на пару секунд он отключился, а когда пришёл в себя, увидел впереди кузов грузовика, надвигающийся на него со скоростью семьдесят километров в час. Ничего не соображая, он инстинктивно ударил по тормозам. Колёса жалобно взвизгнули, машину повело, Хиджиката до предела выкрутил руль. Какие-то очень долгие секунды казалось, что аварии не избежать, а потом машина всё-таки остановилась, почти упираясь капотом в ограждение. Сзади пронзительно засигналили, кто-то крикнул: «Грёбаные копы!», – Хиджиката только вяло махнул, чтобы объезжали. Потом выключил звук у сирены, упёрся лбом в руль и прикрыл глаза.   
В ушах стучало, во рту остался резкий привкус крови, мозги словно взболтали в шейкере. Он медленно выдохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться. Так, по порядку.  
Куда он едет?  
В мастерскую Кинтоки.  
Кто такой Кинтоки?  
Его осведомитель.  
Что ещё он знает о Кинтоки?  
Хиджиката нахмурился, потёр лоб. Голова гудела, как будто воспоминаний стало слишком много. Вдвое больше, чем нужно.  
Для начала он закурил, потом медленно тронул машину с места. Он помнил, как встретил Кинтоки – пять лет назад, когда они с Сайто гнались за Джои. И как встретил Кинтоки месяца три-четыре назад, когда сидел в парке на скамейке в свой выходной, а он подошёл и сел рядом. От такой двойственности голова кружилась.  
Старые, такие привычные воспоминания бледнели, отступали на задний план, их теснили новые, яркие и живые. Кинтоки работал на него совсем недавно: пару раз помог по мелочи, а потом случилось дело Ночного демона. Хиджиката пытался понять, что вообще о нём знает, но выходило, что ничего. Откуда Кинтоки приехал, чем занимается в своей мастерской, есть ли у него вообще клиенты, почему его имя так похоже на имя Гинтоки? Странно было даже не это – мало ли скрытных людей на свете, – странно было, что Хиджикату всё устраивало. С его подозрительностью казалось невозможным довериться по сути первому встречному, да ещё такому скользкому, как Кинтоки.  
Такому самоуверенному, лицемерному и хитрозадому, и… Хиджиката чуть снова не ударил по тормозам, когда в памяти всплыло воспоминание о том, как они пили саке у Кинтоки в комнате. Ублюдок что, действительно пытался уложить его в койку? Тот день остался в памяти смазанным пятном, но теперь он вспомнил, как чужие губы скользили по виску, как на грудь давила неподъёмная тяжесть, как перед глазами всё плыло, хотя он едва пригубил саке. Хиджикату передёрнуло.   
Что-то защекотало над верхней губой – он провёл рукой, взглянул на алые пятна и бездумно растёр кровь в ладони. А потом увеличил скорость, одну за другой обходя идущие впереди машины. Он не знал, что случилось с его памятью, но у Кинтоки точно имелись ответы на вопросы. Значит, нужно было поспешить.

Железная дверь была опущена почти до земли – на эффект неожиданности рассчитывать не приходилось. Хиджиката взял меч в правую руку, а левой подцепил дверь за край, поднял одним рывком и под душераздирающий скрежет вломился в мастерскую.  
И понял, что опоздал.  
– Хиджиката-кун? – сказал Гинтоки.  
Его голос звучал удивлённо и устало. Хиджиката, ворвавшись в тёмное помещение с улицы, мог видеть только светлый силуэт.  
– Назад.  
– Что?  
– Я сказал «назад»! – рявкнул Хиджиката. – Отойди в сторону, руки на виду.  
– Тише, тише, – пробормотал Гинтоки, поднимая руку, – я всё понял.  
Рукав его юкаты был пропитан кровью; подойдя ближе, Хиджиката увидел, что Гинтоки весь залит кровью с ног до головы. И он был безоружен.  
– Не дёргайся ты, – продолжал он бормотать, пятясь и явно пошатываясь. – Это всё моя кровь.   
Его волосы стали бурыми, алые потёки перечёркивали лицо, правой рукой он зажимал располосованный бок.   
– Не двигайся, – сказал Хиджиката резко.  
Обошёл его по широкой дуге, стараясь не поворачиваться спиной, заглянул за верстак. Кинтоки был там – лежал на полу мёртвый, мёртвее не бывает.  
– Как видишь, – сказал Гинтоки, – из этого парня и капли крови не выжмешь.  
Хиджиката видел, и не мог понять, что видит.   
Левая рука Кинтоки была оторвана под локтевым сгибом, точно в том месте, куда Хиджиката ранил убийцу. Но вместо крови, хрящей и костей из раны торчали какие-то провода и микросхемы. Кинтоки выглядел спокойным и невозмутимым, даже боккен, воткнутый точно между глаз, не нарушал этого спокойствия. В том месте, где меч вошёл в кожу, крови не было, но по краям раны то и дело пробегали голубоватые электрические разряды.  
– Какого хрена? – только и сказал Хиджиката.  
– Он киборг.  
– Как… ваша девчонка из закусочной?  
– Вроде того. Но намного круче.  
Гинтоки вздохнул.  
– Я расскажу тебе всё, если хочешь. Но для этого придётся сделать небольшое вступление.  
Хиджиката достал сигареты и закурил – Кинтоки всё равно был мёртв и не мог запретить ему это.  
– Я тебя внимательно слушаю.  
Вступление оказалось довольно большим. Хиджиката только головой покачал, выслушав сумбурную историю создания Кинтоки. Искусственный интеллект, ставший настолько человечным, что превзошёл своих создателей, – не так уж и странно по нынешним временам. Но вот то, что он умудрился запудрить мозги всему Кабуки, впечатляло.  
– Получается, со мной он проделал то же самое? А когда ты убил его, искусственные воспоминания исчезли?  
– Должно быть… Старый хрыч клялся, что перепрограммировал его, что этой способности больше нет, но, видимо, он совсем выжил из ума, раз Кинтоки сумел его надуть. Хорошо хоть старик догадался сделать его уязвимым, а то я бы с ним в одиночку не справился.   
Гинтоки помолчал, потом добавил:  
– Когда я увидел, что ты болтаешь с Кинтоки, как со старым другом, я... взбесился. Я думал, он…  
Хиджиката вспомнил их последний разговор в закусочной, сцену ревности, которую устроил Гинтоки. Не так уж он был и неправ.  
– Хиджиката-кун… В тот раз я… – Гинтоки покосился на него, как побитый пёс. – Изви…  
– Что с его рукой? – резко спросил Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки моргнул.  
– Не знаю. Когда я пришёл, уже было так, наверное, что-то сломалось, и он собирался её починить. Но ублюдок был хорош – даже с одной рукой чуть меня не прикончил.   
Хиджиката осторожно обошёл тело, заглянул за верстак и увидел валяющийся на полу меч. Лезвие и рукоять – всё было в крови. Он не поручился бы, но меч походил на тот, которым сражался Широяша.   
Хиджиката заставил себя встряхнуться. Он всё не мог привыкнуть к мысли, что Гинтоки – убийца, особенно когда тот вёл себя так… нормально.  
– Почему ты убил его? – спросил он сухо.  
– Потому что он – убийца, – сказал Гинтоки. – Этот Ночной демон или как его там.   
Если бы Хиджиката мог, он бы рассмеялся в голос.   
– Я догадался после того, как ты рассказал про Тэцу-куна, – продолжил Гинтоки. – Он вышел на убийцу через оружие, верно? Я вспомнил, что видел у Кинтоки меч. Тогда ещё удивился – он ведь всегда дрался боккеном, как я.  
Хиджиката прислонился к стене, сунув руки в карманы. Он приехал сюда с намерением убить Широяшу, но этой твари здесь не было. Здесь был только Гинтоки, измученный, раненый, в пропитавшейся кровью одежде.   
Хиджикате требовалось больше времени.  
– Зачем ему убивать?   
Гинтоки оживился, словно только и ждал вопроса.  
– Он мне рассказал. Думал, что прикончит меня, и не стал ничего скрывать. Эти злодеи все одинаковы – чего им стоит держать рот на замке, а?   
Он закашлялся и тяжело привалился к верстаку. Хиджиката молча ждал.  
– Ублюдок хотел повесить всё на меня, – сказал Гинтоки, кое-как выпрямившись, – а потом убить и заделаться героем. Он собирался забрать себе мою жизнь. На этот раз по-настоящему.  
«Он убьёт меня. На этот раз по-настоящему», – вспомнилось Хиджикате.  
– Знаешь, почему я здесь? – сказал он сухо. – Кинтоки позвонил мне и сказал, что убийца – ты. Он был напуган, боялся, что ты его прикончишь, чтобы замести следы.  
Гинтоки коротко засмеялся и тут же скривился от боли.  
– Ну да, так он всё и задумывал. Я же говорю, сукин сын хотел себе мою жизнь. Можешь не верить, но тебя – тоже.  
Хиджиката как раз верил, убедился лично, но об этом никому знать не стоило.  
– И Кинтоки не мог чувствовать страх, – продолжал Гинтоки, – он же киборг, он просто не умеет. Он хотел заманить тебя сюда, чтобы ты был свидетелем.  
Хорошо врал, складно – Хиджиката даже мог бы ему поверить. Если бы не одно «но».  
– Я вижу, у тебя рана на руке.   
Гинтоки недоумённо посмотрел на свою левую руку, бессильно повисшую вдоль тела, – намокший рукав юкаты лип к коже, кровь струйками стекала по запястью, собиралась на кончиках пальцев, медленно капала на пол.  
– Ты наблюдательный, – сказал Гинтоки ехидно. – Но если ты не заметил, меня не только в руку ранили. Посмотри-ка…  
Он собирался начать очередную бессмысленную и бесконечную речь, но Хиджиката пресёк это на корню.  
– Вчера ночью Шинсенгуми устроили ловушку для Ночного демона, – сказал он отрывисто. Слова горчили на языке, и он словно выплёвывал их, бросал Гинтоки в лицо. – Я сражался с ним. И ранил его.   
Гинтоки моргнул, потом снова опустил взгляд, разглядывая свою руку так, словно впервые увидел.   
– Дай угадаю, – сказал он наконец. – В левую руку?  
Хиджиката не счёл нужным отвечать. Гинтоки покачал головой, устало прикрывая глаза.  
– Теперь понятно. Если бы на моём теле нашли похожее ранение, это только подтвердило бы его слова. А собственную руку он снял, чтобы залатать. Круто быть киборгом, да?  
Либо он всё продумал заранее, либо был просто мастером лжи – на нём бы любой детектор сломался. И всё же имелось ещё одно доказательство, с которым даже Гинтоки ничего не смог бы поделать.  
– Дело не только в этом, – сказал Хиджиката спокойно. – Во время боя я видел лицо убийцы. Это было твоё лицо.  
Он впился в Гинтоки взглядом, подмечая каждое движение ресниц, каждое напряжение мускул, – что-то должно было выдать ложь. Но Гинтоки только расширил глаза в удивлении, а потом нахмурился.  
– Это штучки Кинтоки. Я же тебе объяснял про его способность.  
– Ложные воспоминания исчезли с его смертью. А это осталось.  
Гинтоки и бровью не повёл: не напрягся, не испугался – если бы Хиджиката не видел собственными глазами, то поверил бы в его невиновность.  
– Да без разницы. Воспоминание настоящее, а изображение – нет. Он же кому угодно мог мозги перепрошить. Захоти он, ты бы увидел гориллу. Стой, ты и так это видишь каждый день, верно?  
Хиджиката молчал. Гинтоки закатил глаза:  
– Мне нужно было взять с собой диктофон. Знаешь, как в дорамах: в самый ответственный момент герой достаёт аудиозапись, где злодей признаётся, что спит с плюшевым мишкой. И всё – зло повержено, присяжные плачут, а девушки забрасывают героя трусиками.  
Его голос звучал всё тише и глуше, голова клонилась к груди, но он упрямо продолжал бормотать:  
– Это было в «Полиции Оэдо». Только не говори, что не смотрел. «Крутой Шухей», неужели не видел, ну? Ты же коп, ты должен любить тако…е…  
Гинтоки повело, он попытался опереться о верстак, но рука соскользнула, он неловко качнулся, потерял равновесие и упал бы на пол, если бы Хиджиката не шагнул вперёд и не успел бы его подхватить.  
Вот так просто: всё это время он задавал вопросы, напряжённо думал, выискивая несоответствия, а в итоге тело всё решило за него.  
– Не говори ерунды, – сказал Хиджиката в спутанные, даже сейчас пахнущие чем-то сладким волосы. – В наше время такое старьё никто не смотрит.


	5. Эпилог

Согласно заключению экспертов, кровь на мече принадлежала Гинтоки. На рукояти и найденных в доме ножнах никаких отпечатков не обнаружилось: у киборгов не бывает отпечатков пальцев. Оторванную ниже локтя руку Кинтоки нашли в мастерской, но выяснить, когда и при каких обстоятельствах она была отделена от тела, не удалось.   
Гинтоки не приходил в себя больше суток: у него обнаружили лёгкое сотрясение мозга, два сломанных ребра и многочисленные ранения разной степени тяжести, в том числе и на левом предплечье. Хиджиката сам осмотрел эту рану, но она была слишком широкой и рваной, ничего общего с тем быстрым и чистым ударом, который нанёс он сам.   
Прямых улик, доказывающих вину Кинтоки, не нашлось, зато в мастерской обнаружилась потайная дверь, выходящая как раз на заброшенный блок. И полиции, и прессе этого хватило.  
Журналисты вились вокруг Гинтоки, как пчёлы вокруг горшка с мёдом, – все только о нём и говорили. Была определённая ирония в том, что Кинтоки хотел разрушить его жизнь, чтобы стать героем, а в итоге сам же помог ему прославиться.   
– «Мастер на все руки защищает покой Эдо», – прочёл Хиджиката с выражением.  
Гинтоки презрительно фыркнул.  
– От этих журналистов никакого проку. Стоило намекнуть, чтобы платили деньги за интервью, и их всех словно ветром сдуло. Я сказал Кагуре, чтобы скармливала их Садахару. Хоть на корме сэкономим.  
Хиджиката убрал газету и пододвинул к себе миску со Спешлом.  
– Она снова живёт с тобой?  
– Ещё бы! Даже ято долго не протянет на готовке Отаэ, – Гинтоки поёжился. – Иногда я думаю, что Шинпачи – сверхчеловек.  
Его наконец выписали из больницы, и они отмечали это в «Добром вечере», как всегда.  
– Я так и не понял, зачем ты вообще её отсылал.  
– Ну, знаешь… – Гинтоки поковырял палочками в своём рисе. – Когда я думал, что Кинтоки промыл тебе мозги, я был… немного не в духе.  
Он отвернулся, потом подпёр щёку рукой, так что Хиджиката мог видеть только кудрявый затылок и ухо, и невнятно пробубнил:  
– Я тогда вёл себя…  
– Как ревнивый идиот, – подсказал Хиджиката.  
Ухо порозовело.  
– Тогда, в Ёрозуе… я, наверное, был пьян или…  
– Ты пытаешься извиниться?  
Ухо стало багровым – Хиджиката с любопытством наблюдал за этими метаморфозами.  
– Ладно, слушай! – Гинтоки обернулся. – Можешь ударить меня. Один раз, вот сюда.  
Он ткнул пальцем в скулу.  
– Только бей аккуратно. Сам понимаешь, я теперь медийная персона, мне нельзя светить синяками в кадре.  
Хиджиката промокнул рот салфеткой и сказал очень сухо:  
– Если ты думаешь, что мог что-то сделать со мной без моего согласия, то я тебя действительно ударю. И буду бить до тех пор, пока ты не поумнеешь.  
Гинтоки просветлел, и больше они к этому разговору не возвращались.  
Вечер прошёл хорошо, почти как в прежние времена. Досидев до закрытия закусочной, они пошли в отель и занялись любовью. Получилось немного неловко: Гинтоки чувствовал себя виноватым и потому выпендривался больше обычного – но всё равно неплохо.  
А потом Гинтоки перевернулся на живот, пробормотал что-то вроде «спокннчи», обнял подушку и моментально уснул.   
Хиджиката лежал рядом, закрыв глаза и считая минуты. Когда прошло полчаса, а дыхание Гинтоки стало совсем тихим, ровным, он сел, осторожно соскользнул с кровати и взял свой меч, лежавший на стуле. Вернулся в постель, бесшумно выдвинул лезвие из ножен и наклонился над спящим. 

Даже хотелось, чтобы Гинтоки проснулся, попытался увернуться, схватился за собственный меч. Хотелось увидеть своими глазами, окончательно убедиться и решить всё в бою. Но чёртов придурок только сопел в обнимку с подушкой. Где же его хвалёные рефлексы?  
Хиджиката выдохнул, замахнулся и медленно опустил меч, остановив лезвие в сантиметре от шеи Гинтоки. Пришло время наконец поставить точку в этой истории.  
Пресса и полиция могли говорить всё что угодно – у Хиджикаты было своё мнение на этот счёт. Ложные воспоминания, которыми напичкал его Кинтоки, давно исчезли, но память о поединке с Широяшей оставалась при нём. Он до сих пор помнил каждую мелочь. Помнил лицо, освещённое лунным светом, по-звериному оскаленные клыки, ненормально весёлый взгляд. И знакомый голос с незнакомыми интонациями: « Я же говорил, чтобы ты не лез».   
Гинтоки действительно говорил ему это. В Ёрозуе, сидя на полу в пропахшей саке и сексом комнате. «Я знаю, ты захочешь отомстить. Не надо. Я сам этим займусь, а ты не лезь». Там были только они двое, Кинтоки не мог знать про тот разговор.  
А значит, убийцей всё-таки был Гинтоки. Или Широяша, кто их там разберёт.  
У Хиджикаты не было доказательств, даже интуиция молчала. Гинтоки вёл себя так искренне и естественно, но, если у него и правда было раздвоение личности, он мог даже не подозревать о похождениях своего демона. И та рана на руке – что мешало Гинтоки самому расширить её, искромсав кожу? При высоком болевом пороге и сумасшедшей решительности это было несложно.  
Хиджиката пересмотрел материалы по делу Ночного демона раз сто в попытке найти хоть какую-то зацепку и порядком устал от всего этого. Если бы он не засомневался той ночью или не дал слабину позже в мастерской, всё уже было бы кончено. Но на этот раз он намеревался довести дело до конца.  
Хиджиката прижал меч к шее Гинтоки. Он много раз убивал вот так – снося голову с плеч. Преступников – убийц, террористов, предателей. Так почему же сейчас он никак не мог заставить себя нанести удар?  
Гинтоки громко засопел и потёрся щекой о подушку. Меч в руках Хиджикаты дрогнул.  
Что, если он – не убийца? Не было никаких доказательств, кроме подозрений и одной случайной фразы. Что, если всё это – роковое совпадение? Ошибиться в таком было страшно.  
Гинтоки заулыбался сквозь сон и стал похож на умственно отсталого ребёнка – ещё немного, и пустит слюни. Хиджиката понял, что не сможет.  
Убрал меч в ножны, поставил рядом с кроватью, нашарил на тумбочке сигареты. Пальцы тоже дрожали. Слабак.  
– Хиджиката-кун? Ты почему не спишь?  
Хиджиката не ответил, коротко, сильно затягиваясь. Гинтоки душераздирающе зевнул.  
– Смотрел на меня, пока я сплю? Ну ты и извращенец.   
– Не смотрел я. И не лезь. Руки убери, сказал! Идиот, прекращай, у тебя слюни!   
Гинтоки ластился, как наглый кошак, и Хиджиката сдался: затушил сигарету в пепельнице, выдохнул дым в сторону и наклонился к нему.  
«Что ты будешь делать, если убийца – всё-таки он, если он снова начнёт убивать?»  
Губы Гинтоки открывались навстречу мягко, привычно, и Хиджиката мотнул головой, спеша отделаться от внутреннего голоса.  
«Если такое случится, я не стану колебаться».  
В этот момент он действительно себе верил.


End file.
